Et si ?
by Erika Keysie
Summary: Et si, à partir d'un mot, un morceau de la vie de Derek et Stiles était révélé ? [Sterek] [Série d'OS] [Possibilité de rating M pour certains]
1. Une soudaine envie de Nutella

Hello ! Ceci est mon premier OS, mon premier OS sur Teen Wolf, et mon tout premier post ic ! Ca en fait des premières fois, hein ? :p

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis, et malheureusement pas à moi - comme tout fans de Sterek qui se respecte, j'aimerais les posséder... -

**Pairing** : Sterek

**Prompts** : Il y eut un moment de flottement, pendant lequel Stiles n'osa plus respirer et où son coeur hésitait entre battre la chamade ou tout simplement arrêter de battre. Un grondement sourd ne tarda pas à raisonner dans la pièce, devenant de plus en plus menaçant.

**Note** **: **Je ne crois pas qu'il y ai de spoiler ici, donc soyez tranquille !

* * *

**Une soudaine envie de... Nutella ?**

Stiles vivait dangeureusement. Mais au moins, il vivait. Depuis la mort de sa mère, Stiles avait eu l'impression de sombrer, chaque jour un peu plus. Plus il souriait la journée, plus il s'effondrait le soir, le souffle coupé par le manque intense que sa mère avait laissé. Son esprit hyperactif l'avait harcelé, chaque nuit, l'empêchant de dormir, lui rappelant sans cesse que jamais plus sa mère ne le prendrait dans ses bras, que jamais plus elle ne lui sourirait avec cet air mi-réprobateur mi-tendre quand il faisait une bêtise, que jamais plus elle ne lui cuisinerait ses gâteaux préférés.

Et puis, tout avait changé, deux ans plus tôt. Scott était devenu un loup-garou, et depuis ce jour-là, Stiles vivait plus intensément qu'il n'avait jamais vécu. Savoir que tout pouvait basculer d'un moment à l'autre, qu'il pouvait mourir, lui permettait de vraiment vivre. Il avait abandonné son amour à sens unique pour Lydia, estimant qu'il n'avait aucune chance, qu'il perdait son temps. Il avait trouvé mieux.

Il avait trouvé Derek. Ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'il partageait avec l'Alpha, non. C'était comme une amitié basée sur l'agacement. Ils ne se détestaient pas. Ils s'appréciaient même, Stiles en était convaincu. Il le savait, parce qu'il poussait Derek jusqu'au bout, l'agaçant plus que jamais personne n'avait osé, et que pourtant il était toujours vivant. En fait, Stiles pensait que l'Alpha ne grognait ou le repoussait que pour la forme, pour qu'on ne sache pas qu'en réalité, il aimait bien que Stiles l'embête. C'était bien le seul qui s'y risquait, et c'était sûrement le seul qui en avait le droit.

Alors, Stiles avait compris qu'il aimait se mettre en danger, sentir l'adrénaline se répendre dans son corps au rythme des pulsasions de son coeur affolé. Sentir ses membres qui tremble d'apréhension, déjà prêt à courir pour fuir ou en découdre.

Mais, ce qu'il aimait surtout, c'était la sensation de danger qui émanait de Derek quand il le provoquait. Ces moments où l'Alpha le plaquait contre le mur, débordant de menaces autant dans son comportement que dans ses paroles. Il adorait sentir l'aura de puissance qui entourait Derek. Et quand il se retrouvait contre un mur, il essayait de savoir comment, la prochaine fois, il parviendrait à atteindre le loup. A passer au delà de la menace physique, et de découvrir qui était le vrai Derek Hale.

Alors, tout les jours, Stiles essayait de pousser l'Alpha un peu plus loin. Ce jour-là ne fit pas exception.

Stiles était dans sa cuisine, dans les environs de seize heures, pour se préparer des tartines de Nutella. Il allait allègrement lecher la cuillère quand des coups secs et réguliers résonnèrent depuis l'entrée. Avec un soupire résigné, il replongea la cuillère dans le pot et se dirigea vers la porte pour ouvrir. Il ne fût qu'à moitié surpris quand il découvrit l'homme brun, aux yeux oscillant entre le bleu et le vert, portant parfaitement la veste en cuir.

-Mais que me vaut le plaisir, que dis-je ?, l'honneur de la préstigieuse présence de Derek Hale, l'Alpha le plus doux que je connaisse, dans mon humble demeure ? demanda ironiquement Stiles avec un air faussement honnoré.

Le loup grogna un instant en levant les yeux au ciel. Il venait à peine de parler que l'adolescent l'agaçait déjà. Il devait avoir un don.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé dans le raport de police sur la mort de Jessica Arnelle ? grogna plus que ne demdanda le loup.

Avec un soupir, Stiles lâcha la porte et retrouna dans la cuisine, ne vérifiant pas si l'Alpha le suivait. Il savait que Derek lui emboîterait le pas, il tenait bien trop à ces informations. Il en eut la confimation quand le loup s'assit sur une chaise, prenant ses aises - enfin, façon de parler, puisque Derek ne semblait à l'aise nul part.

-Oh, mais je t'en pris, fais comme chez toi, Derek, lança Stiles.

L'Alpha ne répondit rien, se contentant de serrer ses mains sur la table. Il attendit simplement. Stiles entreprit de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il avait lu dans le rapport du légiste sur la mort de la pauvre femme, confirmant les souçons de la meute : c'était l'oeuvre d'un loup-garou.

Tandis qu'il se perdait en élucubrations, Stiles fit enfin ce qu'il attendait depuis le début, c'est-à-dire lécher la cuillère pleine de Nutella. Mais, il se ravisa. Il avait une bien meilleure idée - enfin, meilleure devait dépendre du point de vue. Tout en babillant sur d'autres meurtes similaires dans les années soixante-dix, il s'approchait de plus en plus de Derek. Pour finir par lui étaler la cuillère de Nutella sur la joue, traçant un trait de la pomette jausqu'au lèvres de l'Alpha.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, pendant lequel Stiles n'osa plus respirer et où son coeur hésitait entre battre la chamade ou tout simplement arrêter de battre. Un grondement sourd ne tarda pas à raisonner dans la pièce, devenant de plus en plus menaçant.

Sans avoir eu le temps de se rendre compte de quoique ce soit, il était plaqué contre un mur. Il eut une légère grimace de douleur, mais il commençait à prendre l'habitude.

-Stiles, gronda l'Alpha, les yeux rougeoyants. Si tu recommences un truc pareil, je vais t'arracher la gorge. Avec...

-Avec tes dents, oui je sais Derek, je commence à saisir le concepte, ironisa Stiles.

Pourtant, il n'en menait pas large. Il avait peur que cette fois-ci soit la dernière, que Derek mette vraiment sa menace à exécution. Il eut peur. L'adrénaline courut dans ses membres, laissant d'agréables picottements sur son passage. Sa respiration se fit courte, son coeur battit plus vite.

Tout un tas de pensées traversaient l'esprit de l'hyperactif, mais une seule persista quand le regard noisette de Stiles se posa sur les lèvres pleines de Nutella de Derek. Il se demanda quel goût aurait le Nutella sur les lèvres de l'Alpha. Lui qui adorait le Nutella ne put s'empêcher de trouver l'idée attrayante. Le goût devait forcément changer. Sa curiosité piqué au vif, il se prit à imaginer embrasser Derek pour receuillir les traces de pâte à tartiner sur la bouche devenue tentatrices du loup. Il s'insurgea un instant contre ses pensées qu'il trouvaient malsaines et trop étranges, mais Stiles était un garçon impulsif. Et il aimait le danger.

C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva avec les lèvres collées sur celle de Derek. D'un geste rapide et sûr, il entrouvrit la bouche pour que sa langue passe sur les lèvres du loup et recuille ce qu'il désirait tant. Il ressentit alors une chaleur naître dans son ventre, et se répendre agréablement dans tout son corps. Lorsqu'il posa une main sur la nuque de Derek, leur peau entrant en contact, il sentit de l'éléctricité le parcourir délicieusement.

Stiles était intelligent. Il savait que ce qu'il ressentait ne venait pas seulement du fait de manger du Nutella. Ca ne venait même pas du tout de là. C'était d'embrasser Derek qui lui fisait cet effet-là. Réalisant l'importance de son geste, et les conséquences dramatiques pour lui qui pouvaient en découler, il se recula, les joues rouges. Il était à bout de souffle. Et là, pour la première fois de sa vie, il craignit de voir la réaction de Derek. Parce qu'il savait qu'il était allé trop loin. Le loup avait horreur qu'on le touche, qu'on viole son espace personnel privé. Et Stiles venait exactement de faire ce que Derek détestait par dessus tout. Alors, il avait peur de sa réaction.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Derek soupira, exaspéré par l'attitude étrange du garçon, et qu'il lui demanda :

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

Tout laissait penser que Derek était vraiment lassé du jeu de Stiles. Aussi, celui-ci tenta l'humour.

-J'ai eu une soudaine envie de... Nutella ? répondit-il avec un sourire incertain.

Derek secoua la tête, soupirant une seconde fois, et plongea son regard dans celui de Stiles. Il avait entendu son coeur s'affoler sous le coup du mensonge. Et Stiles en prit conscience. Il n'avait pas été tout à fait honnête avec lui-même non plus. Ce n'était pas vraiment le Nutella qui avait attiré Stiles, mais plutôt les lèvres de Derek, qui lui avait semblées douces et chaudes.

-Tu n'avais qu'à demander, répondit le loup en haussant les épaules.

Son visage n'avait plus cet air renfrogné qu'il arborait tout le temps. Il était détendu, serein. Celui de Stiles affichait un air ahuri, complètement perdu par les paroles de l'Alpha. Comment ça, 'il n'avait qu'à demander' ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse demander de plus amples explications, les lèvres de Derek étaient sur les siennes. La pression que maintenait le loup se relâcha, mais pas complètement. La langue de Derek vint chatouiller les lèvres de Stiles, jouant avec, séducteur. L'hyperactif ne se fit pas prier pour entrouvrir la bouche et laisser la langue de Derek faire subir le même traîtement que ses lèvres à sa langue. Stiles agrippa la nuque de Derek d'une main pour approfondir leur baiser tandis que de l'autre il jouait avec les cheveux du loup.

Il laissa échaper un soupir contre les lèvre de Derek quand celui-ci glissa une de ses jambes entre les siennes et agrippa fermement ses hanches, l'emprisonnant un peu plus dans son étreinte. L'adolescent était perdu dans ses sensations. Il ne pensait plus vraiment. Sa respiration était hachée sour l'émotion qui l'étraignait, et son coeur battait plus vite que n'importe quelles percussions sur une musique africaine. Il battait des records de vitesse. Chaque fois que sa peau entrait en contact avec celle de Derek, il se sentait s'embraser, un courant éléctrique parcourant son corps, le laissant tremblant. Mais ce qui achevait de faire fondre Stiles, c'était le contraste saisissant entre les lèvres exquises du loup et le contact abrasif de sa barbe qui l'enflammait.

Il se prit alors à penser qu'il recommencerait à embêter Derek, si c'en était le résultat. Il le ferait même souvent. Très souvent.

* * *

**Note **: J'espère que ça vous a plus ! D'autre sont à prévoir :) Laissez une 'tite review, ça fait plaisir, même si c'est une critique négative :)

A demain pour un nouvel OS :)


	2. May the Force be with you

Nouvel OS, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! :)

**Titre **: May the Force be with you

**Disclamer**: L'univers et les personnages de Teen Wolf appartiennent à leur créateur

**Prompts **: Il tapa du poing, puis la renversa et lui donna un coup de pied - qu'il regretta amèrement quand la douleur lui remonta dans la jambe.

**Note** : Pas de spoiler

* * *

**May the Force be with you**

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi je fais ça ? geignit Stiles.

-Parce que tu es absolument convaincu, pour je ne sais quelle raison farfelue, que tu peux battre un loup-garou, Alpha qui plus est, au bras de fer, répondit obligeamment Derek, avec un sourire de prédateur.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté de céder au caprice de l'humain, mais il en était plutôt satisfait en cet instant. Voir Stiles essayer de le battre était assez drôle. Il bataillait, souffrait, gémissait - de douleur ou de frustration - mais il ne parlait plus. Et ça, c'était le bonheur pour le loup.

Leur coudes posés sur la table en bois massif du nouveau loft de Derek, les deux hommes se livraient à un bras de fer pour le moins inéquitable. L'Alpha avait bien essayé de raisonner Stiles, en lui disant que c'était perdu d'avance, mais l'humain n'en finissait plus de parler, de dire que Derek avait peur de perdre, que la force était avec lui, et tout autres élucubrations dont il avait le secret. Pour échapper à ce flot de parole, le loup avait fini par accepter dans un grognement agacé.

Alors ils étaient là, depuis une demie-heure. Le bras de Stiles passait plus son temps sur la table que droit, à 90°. Mais l'humain n'en démordait pas, il continuait d'être convaincu qu'il pouvait battre le loup. Derek ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette conviction, mais il ne chercha pas à le savoir, pour ne pas déclencher une avalanche de mots, une cascade intarissable.

En fait, tout était parti de la veille. Stiles et Scott avaient regardé l'intégralité de la saga Star Wars, et Stiles c'était mis en tête qu'avec le pouvoir de son esprit, il pourrait battre Derek. Il lui faillait juste de la concentration.

Quand, une fois de plus, le bras de l'humain toucha la maudite table, il râla.

-Luke a portant bien la Force avec lui, alors pourquoi pas moi ? se plaignait-il. Derek ! Parle-moi comme Yoda, ça doit être ça le secret ! Comme si parler inverser les groupes dans une phrase lui donnait plus de sagesse ! La Force doit venir de ça !

Derek soupira.

-Non, Stiles, je ne vais sûrement pas faire ça, répondit-il en lâchant la main de Stiles pour se lever.

Stiles eut beau supplier Derek, avec les yeux de chiens battu et tout ce qui va avec, le loup n'en démordit pas. Frustré de ne pas pouvoir utiliser la Force comme technique secrète pour botter les fesses des créatures surnaturelles, Stiles passa ses nerfs sur la table. Il tapa du poing, puis la renversa et lui donna un coup de pied - qu'il regretta amèrement quand la douleur lui remonta dans la jambe.

Derek, alerté par le boucan que faisait Stiles ne manqua pas de le frapper derrière la tête quand il remarqua les dégâts qu'avait fait l'humain. Il lui ordonna de redresser la table. Table en bois massif. Pour un humain, frêle comme Stiles, c'était presque mission impossible. Mais Derek attendait, s'impatientant, sans jamais faire mine de l'aider. Au bout de ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité - il avait encore essayé de la relever par la force de son mental -, il parvint à la remettre sur pieds.

Depuis, il maudit cette table, souvenir de son échec cuisant en tant que Jedi.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous ai plut ! :) N'hésitez pas, la review est votre amie :)


	3. La poêle à frire !

Nouvel OS !

**Titre :** La poêle à frire !

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis, et malheureusement pas à moi - comme tout fans de Sterek qui se respecte, j'aimerais les posséder... -

**Note** **: **Je ne crois pas qu'il y ai de spoiler ici, donc soyez tranquille !

**Note 2 **: Bien évidemment, ces OS parle d'une relation homosexuelle, bien que soft, y'a quand même des p'tits bisous, donc ceux qui sont mal-à-l'aise avec ça, passez votre chemin :)

* * *

**La poêle à frire !**

Stiles grogna dans son sommeil. Depuis que Scott l'avait embarqué dans la garde d'enfant pour se faire de l'argent de poche, l'adolescent voyait son sommeil peuplé de cauchemars remplis de gamin réclamant des dessins-animés. Le plus récent était Raiponce.

Tournant et retournant dans son lit, il finit par abandonné ; il ne retrouverai jamais le sommeil paisible d'antan. Soupirant, il se leva de son lit et descendit dans la cuisine pour se prendre un verre de lait. Le chemin fût plus long que d'habitude, étant donné qu'il était à moitié réveillé et qu'il ne consentait pas à allumer la lumière pour y voir clair. Il se cogna donc plusieurs fois, et c'est en pestant qu'il atteignit le réfrigérateur. Il prit la bouteille de lait, l'ouvrit et but au goulot. Son père était de nuit, il n'était donc pas là pour le sermonner sur l'invention géniale qu'étaient les verres.

Puis, étant dans sa lancée, il eut faim. Il décida de se faire cuire quelque chose. Les fringales nocturnes lui prenaient souvent durant ses insomnies et ses nuits blanches. Il sortit donc le nécessaire alimentaire et se tourna vers les placards des casseroles, tournant ainsi le dos à la porte qui donnait sur le couloir.

Vous savez, cette impression de danger qui vous saisie, celle qui vous retourne l'estomac, celle qui fait picoter la nuque comme si on était épié, surveillé ? Et bien, Stiles ressentait exactement ça. Quand une personne lambda l'aurait ignoré, se traitant de paranoïaque, Stiles la prit très au sérieuse. Sa vie, depuis que les loups étaient entrés dedans, était devenue bien trop dangereuse pour qu'il n'écoute pas son instinct. S'efforçant de se calmer, il prit une poêle dans le placard.

Et là, avec une rare vivacité, d'un geste étonnement adroit, il se retourna pour lancer la poêle dans la direction que son instinct lui soufflait. La porte donnant sur le couloir. Lorsqu'il vit la poêle arrêtée en plein vole sans atteindre la cible, il en saisit une autre et la brandit devant lui, comme si c'était une arme de destruction massive.

-Non mais, sérieusement, Stiles ? Tu aimes tellement Raiponce que tu en fais un remake ? demanda une voix moqueuse.

Stiles grogna. Cette voix grave, aux accents sensuelles et envoûtants, il la connaissait. Plutôt bien, même. C'était cette voix qui le taquinait, le rabaissait, lui grognait dessus, ou lui chuchotait des choses peu orthodoxe à l'oreille. Son petit-ami, Derek.

-Tu m'as fichu la trouille, loup-garou de mes deux ! s'énerva l'adolescent, le coeur battant à tout rompre, peinant à reprendre un rythme normal.

La lumière de la lune éclaira l'allure ténébreuse de Derek quand il fit un pas dans la cuisine. Un sourire espiègle barrait son visage.

-Tu peux lâcher ta poêle maintenant, non ? continua le loup en penchant la tête, amusé.

Stiles grommela et obtempéra. Derek franchit alors les derniers mètres qui le séparait de son amoureux.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Derek Hale, le prévint Stiles. Et d'abord, je déteste Raiponce. Et puis, comment tu sais que j'ai déjà vu ce dessin-animé d'ailleurs ?!

Un sourire énigmatique étira les lèvres du loup tandis que ses bras se refermait autour de Stiles.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je pars un ou deux jours pour faire des rondes que je ne passe pas voir si tu vas bien. Même si tu te fais torturer par des gamins de huit ans qui veulent absolument que tu sois leur cheval, et qu'ils t'appellent Maximus.

Stiles sentit une chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Derek prenait toujours le temps de veiller sur lui. Il eut un frisson de satisfaction et de plaisir en entendant ça. Il pensait toujours que dans leur relation, il aimait Derek plus que lui ne l'aimait. Mais à chaque fois, une petite attention du loup lui prouvait le contraire. Comme le fait qu'il ait toujours un oeil sur lui pour s'assurer qu'il va bien. Mais, encore sous le coup de la frayeur que son copain lui avait fait, Stiles n'était pas près de l'admettre.

-En fait, je suis sûr que tu es jaloux et possessif et que tu t'assures simplement que je ne te trompe pas, contra Stiles, de mauvaise foie.

Un rire secoua doucement Derek, et Stiles dut contenir un soupir de contentement. Il aimait entendre Derek rire, c'était si rare.

-Et ça te déplairait tant que ça que je sois possessif et jaloux ?

Stiles fit une grimace. Derek commençait à bien le connaitre.

-Non, tu as raison. Même si je ne suis pas un objet qu'on possède, j'aime bien savoir que je compte assez pour que tu te sentes menacer par tout ce qui m'approche. Rien n'est jamais acquis, certainement pas moi, répondit l'adolescent, un semblant de méprit déformant sa lèvre.

Derek fondit sur la bouche de Stiles pour faire disparaître ce plis. Leur baiser était passionné, brûlant, à la limite de l'indécent. Lorsqu'il se séparèrent, ils avaient le souffle court.

-Et si... et si on montait ? suggéra Stiles, lui adressant une moue séductrice.

Derek grogna un assentiment avant de voler un baiser à son compagnon. Alors que celui allait sortir de la cuisine, le loup attrapa l'ustensile de cuisine qui traînait sur la table.

-Tu veux essayer avec la poêle ? demanda-t-il, tentant de paraître sérieux et de retenir le rire qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche.

Stiles lui adressa un regard noir.

-Idiot ! se contenta-t-il de lui lancer.

Ils montèrent dans la chambre de l'adolescent, et Derek laissa sagement la poêle en bas.

_FIN_

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu et fait un peu rire quand même :p

N'hésitez pas la review est votre amie :D


	4. Si je te laisse partir, reviendras-tu ?

Il est super triste cet OS ! J'avais envie de changer un peu de style pour voir ! Alors dites moi franchement ce que vous en pensez :D

**Titre : **Si je te laisse partir, reviendras-tu ?

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à Jeff Davis, sauf la fiction que j'ai écrite de mes petites quenottes :3

**Mot : **(Oui parce que pour les autres j'ai zappé de le faire, mais pour celle-là je vous donne le mot qui est à l'origine de l'OS) Mort

**Note :** Mort d'un personnage principal ! Vous devinerez aisément de qui il s'agit !

* * *

**Si je te laisse partir, reviendras-tu ?**

Je n'avais pas réfléchi. Impulsif. C'était comme agir par instinct, ça ne se contrôle pas. Je me suis placé devant toi, et je me suis prit la balle. C'était pas comme si mon geste avait été inutile. Il t'a sauvé, de cette manière je t'ai dit mon amour. Je te l'ai crié, d'une façon flagrante. Même l'attaquant avait été surpris par tant d'amour. Juste assez déstabilisé pour se faire désarmer et éviter que tu ne sois blessé.

Quand la balle a pénétré mon corps, j'ai d'abord ressenti une vive, très vive chaleur. Comme si on enfonçait un morceau de fer chauffé à blanc dans ma chair. Et puis le feu s'est propagé du métal dans le reste de mon corps. C'était étrange, parce que la brûlure parcourait mon corps, mais je sentais mes pieds et mes mains devinrent froids, si froids, tellement froids. Et puis, j'ai sentis une chaleur différente, à l'extérieur de mon corps. Un chaleur un peu liquide. Je ne suis pas bête, j'ai compris que c'était mon sang qui coulait. Qui coulait pour toi. Je ne regrettais pas mon geste. Pourquoi l'aurais-je regretté ? Tu étais vivant, et c'était tout ce qui comptait, tout ce que j'espérais. Que moi je parte ne me faisait pas peur. Pas vraiment.

Avant que mes doigts ne soient tout à fait engourdis, j'ai senti une main m'attraper. Ta main. L'autre était dans mes cheveux. Tu pleurais. Et puis, tu as semblé réaliser que quelque chose de vital s'échappait de mon corps, de mon coeur. Mon sang. Tu m'as lâché la main, les cheveux, et tu as compressé la plaie. Je voulais te dire que ce n'était pas la peine, c'était déjà presque fini. Le froid gagnait peu à peu la bataille contre la brûlure. Le froid, c'était la Mort, je le savais. Pourtant, tu t'acharnais sur ma pauvre poitrine. Tu me hurlais de ne pas lâcher, de m'accrocher de toutes mes forces. Tu m'as dit de le faire, pour toi, parce que tu m'aimais, si fort, tellement fort. Que tu mourrais sans moi. Idiot, non ? Je ne t'ai pas sauvé pour que tu meurs.

Finalement, la fatigue m'a gagné, et j'ai fermé les yeux, doucement. Tes hurlements ont redoublé de force. J'entendais tes sanglots dans ta voix. Alors, pour te faire plaisir, une dernière fois, j'ai rouvert les yeux, même si a me blessait, même si j'avais mal, même si je voulais juste dormir. Parce que je t'aimais. Je t'aime.

Tu as semblé comprendre alors qu'il était trop tard. Qu'on ne me sauverait pas. Le poison, l'aconit, avait déjà presque atteint mon coeur, quand il le ferait, tout serait terminé. Plus de souffrance. Tu t'es penché sur moi, et tes larmes ont coulé sur mes joues. Tu me fixais, me chuchotant en boucle que tu m'aimais. Et puis, tu as dit une phrase étrange, qui m'a faite sourire :

« -Si je te laisse partir, reviendras-tu ?»

Ta tristesse me submergea. Je ne voulais pas partir. C'est dommage, de partir, alors que tu viens d'apprendre mon amour et que je viens d'apprendre le tien. La vie est cruelle n'est-ce pas ? Qu'importe, la vie ne s'intéresserait bientôt plus à moi. Tout le long, tu restas près de moi. Tu me chuchotais de mes doux. J'étais surpris, mais vraiment heureux. Parce que tu n'étais pas doux, d'habitude. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais autant de jolis mots. Je ne savais pas que tu en emploierais autant avec moi.

Tu sentais autant que moi que mon coeur ralentissait, encore et encore. Bientôt, il finirait de battre, il cesserait la lutte, définitivement. Alors tu t'es penché sur moi, et avec un amour, un tendresse et une délicatesse infinie, tu as déposé tes lèvres sur les miennes. Comme c'était agréable. J'ai soupiré d'aise. J'étais trop engourdi pour avoir mal. Et ton baiser avait le goût d'une promesse, celle qu'on se reverrait, dans un ailleurs. Tu ne me disais pas adieu, un simple au revoir était amplement suffisant. On se reverrait. Parce qu'on s'aime, si fort, tellement fort.

Une larme a roulé sur ma joue. J'étais heureux, si heureux que tu m'aimes. Je pouvais partir en paix. Derek Hale m'aimait, de ton son coeur, son âme et son être. Je lui appartenais. J'étais heureux.

Mon coeur a cessé de battre. Et je suis mort dans tes bras. On s'est aimé, Derek, mais un peu trop tard. La prochaine fois, nous serons plus intelligents. Nous nous aimerons du premier regard.

* * *

Suis-je cruelle ? Possible. Mais je trouve ça beau, pas vous ? :D

N'hésitez pas à poster une review ! D'ailleurs, si vous avez un thème à proposer, faites-le, j'aime les défis ! :D Merci d'avoir lu !


	5. Surprise !

Nouvel OS !

**Titre : **Surprise !

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient toujours au créateur de Teen Wolf - toujours à mon grand désarrois - excepter la situation qui est sortie de mon imagination :)

**Note : **Léger spoiler de la saison deux mais rien de bien méchant.

**Note 2** : **Rating M **Bon, je me suis essayée à aller un peu plus loin que le simple baiser, même si c'est pas du lemon à proprement parlé ! Commençons doucement, n'est-ce pas ? J'attends vous review pour savoir si je me suis assez bien débrouillée ou s'il fat que j'évite ce genre d'écriture :3

**Note 3 **: Sylphideland si tu passes par là, j'espère que cet OS te plaira :P

Enjoy

* * *

**« Surprise ! »**

Stiles était penché à son bureau, au dessus d'un dossier de la police qu'il avait « emprunté » à son père. Ses sourcils étaient froncés sous sa réflexion, et des multiples questions traversaient son esprit à la vitesse de la lumière. Il ne comprenait pas les marques laissées sur le corps de la victime ; ce n'était pas des dents de loup, ou de Kanima - sait-on jamais, un aurait pu naître depuis Jackson -, ni de coyote, ni de rien du tout de connu.

Les mains posées de part et d'autre du dossier, il était trop concentré pour entendre le grincement de sa porte qui s'ouvrait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit la présence dans son dos qu'il en prit conscience. Le corps de l'intrus se colla à lui, bassin contre fessier. Stiles se releva vivement et voulut se retourner, mais un bras encercla sa taille et l'autre attrapa son menton, lui faisant doucement pencher la tête. Il avait à présent que trop conscience du corps qui se tenait si près de lui.

« -Ne te retourne pas » chuchota une voix rauque dans son cou.

Le souffle sur sa gorge fit s'accélérer son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration s'intensifia. Derek était rentré. Le loup avait dû s'absenter pendant presque une semaine, pour une raison mystérieuse qu'il n'avait pas voulu révéler à son compagnon. Mais il n'était censé rentrer que deux jours plus tard. Pour combler son absence, Stiles s'était impliqué dans les affaires de la police pour pouvoir oublier que Derek n'était pas là.

Sauf qu'il était là, de retour en avance, et apparemment heureux d'être revenu. Stiles obéit à l'ordre avec joie et ne chercha pas à se retourner. Il se détendit, constatant qu'il ne s'était pas senti se tendre. Des lèvres se posèrent alors doucement sur son épaule, remontant jusqu'à la nuque avec lenteur, pour descendre sur l'autre épaule. Instinctivement, Stiles s'appuya contre le torse musclé de son compagnon, cherchant plus de proximité avec ce corps si chaud qu'il désirait tant. La bouche reprit son inquisition dans le cou de l'adolescent, et se positionna au creux de son cou, à l'intersection avec l'épaule où la peau était plus fine. Stiles frémit. Il sentait le souffle chaud de Derek qui parcourait sa nuque, ses épaules et son cou, accompagnant les baisers de plus en plus brûlants. La peau de Stiles devenait un peu plus sensible à caque fois que Derek le touchait. Il sentait d'infimes courant électrique parcourir son corps, partant de l'endroit embrassé pour se répandre dans son corps, jusqu'à son entre-jambe.

Les lèvres de Derek remontèrent dans son cou pour se déposer sur sa mâchoire, de l'oreille jusqu'au menton. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il tourna la tête vers Derek, la penchant légèrement en arrière pour offrir ses lèvres, quémandant plus. La main de Derek glissa dans son cou, lui donnant des frissons, et ses lèvres allèrent à la rencontre de celles de Stiles. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti ce doux contact ! Il en soupira d'aise contre la bouche de son compagnon. Derek mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Stiles pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche et il y inséra sa langue, à la recherche de sa consœur. La main qui était autour de la taille de Stiles se glissa sous son T-shirt et caressa de plusieurs effleurements la peau lisse et tendue de son ventre.

Stiles ne put retenir le petit gémissement qui se répercuta entre eux, faisant frémir Derek. Les mains de Stiles se plaquèrent sur les fesses de son compagnon pour coller son corps contre le sien avec le désir de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Derek, sentant parfaitement le désir de Stiles, n'y tint plus et retourna l'adolescent avec fébrilité. Il lui retira son haut avant de fondre à nouveau sur les lèvres si tentatrices et qui lui avaient tant manqué. Du bout des doigts, il parcourait chaque centimètre de peau disponible, sa main caressant toujours le ventre de son compagnon, s'arrêtant à la barrière du jeans.

Appuyé contre le bureau, Stiles écarta un peu les jambes pour que Derek puisse se rapprocher encore de lui. Trouvant injuste de ne pas profiter, lui aussi, de la peau chaude du loup, il lui fit retirer son haut d'un geste impérieux. La peau dénudée attira sa bouche, il embrassa chaque parcelle de peau du corps bien dessiné de son compagnon. Alors que ses lèvres parcouraient le cou, la mâchoire, le menton et la bouche de l'Alpha, celui-ci émit un grondement de plaisir qui les firent vibrer de concert.

Derek remonta les jambes de Stiles autour de sa taille, où elle s'enroulèrent, agrippa ses fesses et le porta jusqu'au lit, où il se laissa tomber avec son compagnon. Avec fébrilité, il embrassa Stiles, une main parcourant son corps. La dite main caressa sa cuisse, puis remonta vers son ventre, avant d'effleurer avec légèreté la bosse de son pantalon et de remonter. Sous la caresse tentatrice, Stiles se cambra légèrement réclamant plus de contact, mais sans les barrières de vêtements qui l'empêcherait d'être peau contre peau avec Derek. Il poussa un gémissement rauque, incitant son partenaire à continuer. Il voulait plus, beaucoup plus.

Mais Derek prenait son temps, jouait avec lui. Ses doigts frôlaient de plus en plus la partie la plus sensible du corps de Stiles, se délectant des bruits étranglés de son compagnon. Stiles s'agrippait à Derek comme un force-né, de peur de perdre pied s'il n'était pas raccroché à la réalité. Les vagues de plaisir que faisait naître le loup en lui étaient digne des plus puissants ras-de-marée. Il gémissait de plus en plus fréquemment sous les caresses de son amant et se cambrait pour aller à sa rencontre. Sa peau était en feu, il avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud, il semblait brûler de l'intérieur. Il se consumait. Et la langue de son compagnon qui s'égarait habilement sur sa peau ne l'aidait pas.

« -Derek ! » supplia la voix rauque de Stiles.

Avec un sourire, ravi d'avoir obtenu la supplication de Stiles, il défit avec une lenteur incroyable la boucle de ceinture puis s'attaqua au bouton du jeans.

« -Derek, je t'en pris...»

La voix n'était qu'un murmure mais elle était chargée d'un désir qui fit frissonner et gronder Derek. Il aimait tellement entre Stiles gémir son nom de cette manière. La volonté de faire durer le plaisir se brisa face à la voix de Stiles. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Stiles fut débarrassé des vêtements inutiles. Derek prit l'érection de son partenaire dans sa main et y imprima un va-et-vient d'abord lent puis de plus en plus rapide sous le plaisir qu'il insufflait à son compagnon.

Stiles se cambrait, bougeait pour obtenir plus de sensations. Sa respiration saccadée ne parvenait plus à remplir correctement ses poumons. Il haletait, gémissait, sous les caresses expertes de Derek.

Lorsqu'une vague de plaisir plus forte que les autres l'emporta, son corps se contracta et il agrippa fermement le drap de son lit, poussant un gémissement plus fort que les autres.

Derek remonta le long du corps en feu de son partenaire et l'embrassa, fiévreux. Doucement, ses lèvres glissèrent jusqu'à l'oreille de Stiles.

« -Surprise » lui glissa-t-il, heureux d'avoir fait plaisir à son compagnon.

Stiles enfouit son visage dans le cou de Derek, épuisé. Il adorait ce genre de surprise.

_FIN_

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? En tout cas je l'espère :D

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :)


	6. Depuis que tu n'es plus là

Petit OS dédié à yumi-elfeuw qui me lit depuis le début ! Merci à toi, j'espère que cet OS te plaira !

**Titre : **Depuis que tu n'es plus là

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient toujours au créateur de Teen Wolf - toujours à mon grand désarrois - excepter la situation qui est sortie de mon imagination :)

**Couple** : Aucun, mais légère très légère mention de Sterek, je peux pas m'en empêcher désolée !

**Note : **Un peu triste et OS ! J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira ! Pas de spoiler :)

* * *

**Depuis que tu n'es plus là**

Stiles fixait le plafond, les yeux dans le vague, la tête presque vide, pour une fois. Une seule pensée subsistait. _Maman_. C'était l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère. Ce jour était toujours trop dur pour lui. Il évitait son père, ils se muraient tout deux dans un mur de silence et de tristesse profonde. S'ils partageaient leur peine, ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'arriver à reprendre pieds. Il avait horreur de ça, devoir éviter son père. Il aimait son père, sa dernière famille, mais l'absence trop douloureux de la femme de leur vie les séparait ce jour-là.

Cette femme, Claudia Stilinski, était censée être présente pendant encore des années. Elle devait être là pour son mari, et pour son fils. Son fils qui flanchait, chaque jour un peu plus, de son absence. Celle qui devait l'enlacer pour le réconforter, le gronder quand il se faisait coller, le câliner pour le plaisir d'avoir son fils, lui dire « je t'aime » avec la tendresse dont seule une mère est capable, être là pour l'aider dans sa vie, pour lui assurer qu'importe ses choix, elle l'aimerait toujours, qu'elle le soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive.

Mais elle n'était pas là. Pas là quand il a voulu lui raconter sa première journée au lycée. Quand il a été accepté dans l'équipe de cross. Quand Lydia Martin, la fille de ses rêves, lui a adresser la parole pour la première fois. Quand il a découvert qu'il aimait un homme. Elle aurait su le rassurer. Elle l'aurait câliner, l'aurait taquiné, aurait rencontré son copain, l'aurait mis en garde s'il faisait du mal à son fils. Puis elle aurait ri, parce qu'elle était une femme joyeuse. Elle aurait ri de bonheur en voyant son fils amoureux. Elle aurait ri d'avoir une vie si belle, avec une famille qui l'aimait plus que tout.

Mais elle n'était plus là. Ne restait que le vide de son absence, ce creux froid au fond du coeur. Ce silence, autrefois comblé par ses rires joyeux et espiègles, dur. La réalité de son absence était crue, acérée, douloureuse.

Après tout ce temps, il rentrait encore après les cours, espérant pouvoir lui raconter sa journée, manger un cookie qu'elle aurait spécialement faits pour lui. Mais quand il ouvrait la porte, le silence froid, dur, mortel l'entourait, lui serrait le coeur et la gorge, l'étouffait.

Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux et les perles salées roulèrent sur ses délicates joues pâlies par le manque. Il tremblait, haletait, en quête d'un souffle à reprendre. Son absence était trop dur, trop présente. Réalité dure et froide. Cruelle. On lui avait retiré sa mère, le centre de son univers, la femme la plus importante de sa vie.

Et il mourrait chaque jour un peu plus face à son absence. Sa mère. Claudia. Il mourrait de la revoir enfin, de la serrer contre lui, d'inspirer son doux parfum de framboise, de toucher ses cheveux châtains si doux, de sentir l'amour maternel l'entourer de nouveau, de se faire embrasser comme s'il était le garçon le plus précieux de tout l'univers. Il voulait se sentir unique à nouveau, dans les bras tendres et emplis d'un amour inconditionnel. Dans les bras de sa mère.

_FIN_

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a touché ?

Dites-moi tout avec une review ! :D


	7. Jaloux ? Dans tes rêves !

Nouvel OS !

**Titre : **Jaloux ? Dans tes rêves !

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient toujours au créateur de Teen Wolf - toujours à mon grand désarrois - excepter la situation qui est sortie de mon imagination :)

**Couple** : Stiles/Derek (étonnant non ?)

**Mot : **Jalousie.

* * *

**Jaloux ? Dans tes rêves !**

La meute était réuni au grand complet dans le Manoir Hale. Derek était debout appuyé contre un mur, tandis que Peter, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Alison, Lydia, Jackson, Scott et Stiles étaient répartis sur les canapés et fauteuil. Ils parlaient tous avec joie, dans un brouhaha heureux. Ils ne s'étaient pas réunis pour quelque histoire sombre, ou pour parler de leurs problèmes. Il étaient tous ensemble pour reserrer les liens de la meute en pratiquant ce que Stiles avait nommé une « séance de glandage ». Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Surtout Stiles, qui babillait avec joie sur tout ce qui passait par sa tête d'hyperactif.

Personne ne prêtait attention à l'Alpha, dans son coin, toujours aussi silencieux. Il avait son regard posé tendrement sur Stiles. Il l'observait gesticuler avec enthousiasme alors qu'il parlait d'être le parrain des enfants de Scott et Alison.

C'est alors qu'il observait attentivement Stiles qu'il remarqua quelque chose, un simple petit geste. Erica venait de placer ses doigts sur ceux de Stiles avec un sourire rayonnant. Elle se pencha à l'oreille du garçon. Le loup voulut écouter, mais sa colère commençait à prendre le dessus et il n'arrivait pas à se focaliser sur les paroles prononcées par sa Bêta et qui firent rire Stiles aux éclats. Le loup serra les mâchoires, tendu, ses yeux oscillants entre le bleu/vert et le rouge carmin.

A chaque réunion, il pouvait voir qu'Erica faisait toujours en sorte d'être à côté de Stiles, elle le frôlait, riait un peu trop fort à ses blagues, lui lançait des coups d'oeil intéressé. A chaque fois, l'Alpha était obligé de se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de sa Bêta et de grogner. Il se tendait pour retenir ses instincts de loup qui lui hurlait de protéger son territoire, de faire valoir Stiles comme étant sien.

Stiles avait fini par remarqué le petit manège de Derek. Il trouvait ça amusant de le provoquer, alors il se penchait à l'oreille d'Erica pour lui souffler des âneries sans queue ni tête, et se délectait de la colère évidente qui émanait du chef de meute. Puis finalement, il décida de stopper le jeu, avant que Derek n'égorge vraiment l'un d'entre eux. Surtout qu'il était devenu plus exécrable que d'habitude.

Un soir que la meute se dissipait, Stiles avait assuré à ses amis qu'il allait régler le problème «Hale-de-mauvais-poil» rapidement. Il se trouvait donc en face d'un Derek renfrogné qui évitait purement et simplement de le regarder, l'ignorant royalement.

« -Derek Hale, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? » lui demanda-t-il, sachant très bien la réponse. Il voulait simplement que Derek l'admette. Ce qui n'était pas gagné.

« -Rien. Tout va bien. Rentre chez toi.» Le ton était froid, l'attitude distante.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait voir une lueur blessée dans le regard bleu/vert qui le fuyait fièrement.

« -Tout ne va pas bien, Monsieur Hale. Tu es jaloux !

-Dans tes rêves !» Il avait plus grondé que parlé. La réponse avait fusé.

« -Je n'ai pas besoin d'être un loup-garou pour savoir que tu mens. Ton nez viens de s'allonger, Pinocchio.»

Stiles combla la distance qui les séparait de quelques pas. Il entoura la taille de Derek et posa la tête dans son dos.

« -Combien de fois va-t-on devoir en discuter ? Je suis à toi, et rien qu'à toi, monsieur le loup grognon. Que tu sois jaloux est flatteur, non sérieux, ça veut dire que tu tiens à moi. Mais puisque la meute n'est pas au courant, que je ne peux pas te faire de câlin quand ils sont là, que je le peux pas t'embrasser quand je le veux, et bien je discute avec les autres pour ne pas y penser.

-Tu aimes bien discuter avec Erica.» Le ton était toujours froid.

Stiles se met à rire.

« -Elle sait qu'elle n'a aucune chance avec moi, elle me croit toujours fou amoureux de Lydia. Et je m'efforce de ne pas la détromper sur ce point.»

Stiles se déplaça de façon à faire face au loup et lui vola un baiser.

« -Cesse donc d'être grognon ! Si tu veux que tout le monde sache que je suis la propriété de Derek Hale - bien que ça ne m'enchante pas plus que ça d'être considéré comme un objet - ça ne me dérange pas, on annoncera ça à la meute demain, même ! Comme ça, tu pourras être tranquille, personne ne m'approchera à moins de cent mètres !»

Apaisé, le loup répondit au baiser de son compagnon. Il voulait vraiment revendiquer Stiles comme étant sien. Il ne supportait pas que d'autre le touche et remplace son odeur sur lui.

* * *

Trop chou non ? :D

N'oubliez pas, laissez une review si vous avez aimé, ou si vous avez un thème particulier à me proposer, j'aime les défis !


	8. Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul

Un p'tit OS sympa qui j'espère vous fera rire !

**Titre : **Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages et l'univers de TW appartiennent à J. Davis - dommage hein ?

**Thème :** 'spaghettis/Stiles/Disney/Derek'

**Suggéré par : **Salizardia

**Couples : **Stiles et Derek [Apparition de Scott et Alison, mention de Jackson/Lydia, Boyd/Erica, Peter/Melissa et un soupçon de Danny/Isaac]

**Note :** Le thème suggéré m'a super inspirée ! Dans ma tête, je suis morte de rire en imaginant la scène. J'espère que vous le serez aussi :D

**Note 2 **: Merci pour les reviews, je vous aime fort les louveteaux :3

* * *

**Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul**

Derek se demandait encore comment il avait pu en arriver là. Sérieusement. Derek Hale, Alpha d'une meute de neuf Bêtas, à l'apparence ténébreuse et l'allure mystérieuse, au passé lourd et sombre, menaçant rien que d'un seul regard vert d'eau empli d'éclairs. Toute la réputation qu'il s'était taillé pouvait disparaître d'un claquement de doigt, si quelqu'un voyait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Surtout si ses Bêtas le voyait faire. Mais que voulez-vous, on ne résiste pas à une demande de Stiles Stilinski. Encore moins Derek.

Stiles avait trouvé que Derek n'était pas assez sensible. Il voulait qu'au moins une fois dans leur relation, ils fassent quelque chose de romantique. Et pour cela, il avait usé et abusé des moyens de pressions qu'il avait sur l'Alpha - celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs rendu compte avec horreur que lesdits moyens étaient nombreux, un peu trop pour son bien. Il avait donc cédé à la lubie de son compagnon, comme à chaque fois - le soupir résigné et le regard absent de celui qui redoute la suite.

Il avait bien fait de redouter. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il croyait.

« -Allez mon loup, fais pas la tête comme ça ! Tu vas tout gâcher sinon !» se plaignit Stiles devant la mine renfrognée de son compagnon. « Je te préviens, si tu ne fais pas un effort, ne t'attends absolument pas à ce que je fasse quoi que ce soit avec toi ce soir. Met un peu de bonne volonté, c'est juste cette fois, promis ! On ne recommencera plus après. Mais tu dois jouer le jeu.» Il fit une pause, remarquant l'air peu convaincu de Derek. « Considère ça comme des préliminaires alors. Fais-les bien, et tu pourrais être surpris de la suite.»

Une lueur lascive s'alluma dans le regard de l'Alpha tandis qu'un de ses sourcils se levait. La promesse de sa récompense rendait cette torture un peu plus supportable.

« -On aurait pu le faire chez toi, ou chez moi. Pourquoi ici ?» Derek ne l'avouerait jamais, mais sa voix s'était légèrement faite plaintive.

« -Parce que. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu as peur ? C'est pas comme si je n'avais pas pris toutes les précaution. J'ai toujours un plan B, tu te souviens ? Et bah là, j'ai fais en sorte de ne pas en avoir besoin. On a carrément changé de ville Derek, qui veux-tu croiser ?»

« -Avec la chance qu'on a, la meute entière.» répondit Derek en grognant.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel avant de fixer son regard noisette dans les prunelles vert d'eau de l'Alpha.

« -Scott et Alison sont bien trop occupés pour venir jusqu'ici. Peter essaye encore de sortir avec la mère de Scott - ce qui n'est pas gagné vu le soin que prend Scott pour discrédité ton oncle. Boyd et Erica sont eux aussi plutôt occupés. Jackson et Lydia regardent encore _The Notebook_ pour que Jackson puisse se taper sa petite copine. Isaac travaille avec Danny sur leur projet de science et je fais confiance à Danny pour le retenir encore jusqu'à au moins vingt-deux heures trente. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux ! T'as rien senti de suspect ? Je suis sûr qu'Isaac sent comme Danny...»

Le grognement de Derek interrompit Stiles dans ses réflexions sur la relation entre le membre de leur meute et le génie de l'informatique.

« -Je te l'ai dit, j'ai tout prévu. Maintenant, arrête de bouder et fais ce que je te demande. Et pas la peine de me menacer avec tes yeux rouges, je n'ai plus peur de toi. Bon, peut-être encore un tout petit peu, mais plus beaucoup. De toute façon, ça ne va pas te tuer. Et rappelle-toi : tu n'auras rien ce soir si tu ne joues pas le jeu.»

Ooo0ooO

Scott et Alison avaient décidé de sortir en amoureux - et en cachette, Chris n'était pas encore vraiment d'accord pour que Scott fréquente sa fille. Alors, ils étaient partis dans un restaurant loin de Beacon Hills pour que le Chasseur ne risque pas des les croiser. Combien avaient-il de chances de tomber sur Derek et Stiles ? Pas beaucoup, mais la chance - ou la malchance selon le point de vue - était avec eux. Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le restaurant italien, Scott repéra immédiatement l'odeur de son chef de meute. Le cherchant des yeux, il se retrouva face à un spectacle qui le laissa sans voix avant de le faire exploser de rire, bientôt suivi - plus discrètement bien sûr - par sa compagne qui venait de les apercevoir.

Derek et Stiles étaient assis à une table en tête à tête. Une nappe rouge à carreaux blancs recouvrait la table. Une bougie était positionnée vers le centre, un peu plus sur la droite. Une énorme assiette de spaghettis en son milieu. Et un spaghetti reliant la bouche de Derek à celle de Stiles. La pâte se raccourcissait jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent dans un baiser amoureux.

Scott comprit instantanément la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Stiles, quand ils étaient encore au primaire, avait souvant dit à Scott qu'il referait la scène de _La Belle et le Clochard _avec Lydia quand il sortirait avec elle. Le loup devinait bien que, n'ayant pas pu sortir avec Lydia, il refaisait cette scène avec Derek.

« -Si tu continues à rire comme ça, je t'égorge.» entendit-il son Alpha le menacer, avec les yeux rougeoyant qui le faisait obéir.

Il se calma un peu. Jusqu'à ce qu'Alison lui glisse, n'ayant pas pu entendre Derek :

« -Ils sont vraiment trop mignons ! »

Phrase qui acheva le Bêta, le pliant en deux de rire. Derek ? Trop mignon ? Les trois mots dans une même phrase étaient presque des antithèses, ce qui déclenchait l'hilarité du loup. Voir son Alpha faire un remake du Walt Disney - sachant que c'était un loup, ce qui se rapprochait vaguement d'un chien - discréditait _légèrement_ l'autorité qu'il voulait imposer. En réalité, Scott le trouvait juste ridicule à cet instant.

Il pleurait de rire quand une frappe sur la tête lui fit lever les yeux. Son meilleur ami se tenait devant lui, une moue franchement mécontente sur le visage.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Et arrête de rire comme un abruti McCall ! Je te préviens, si tu en parles à qui que ce soit, si _vous_ en parlez à qui que ce soit, vous pouvez être sûr que des secrets seront dévoilés. N'est-ce pas Scott ? Tu sais, comme le jour où tu t'es retrouvé le pantalon sur les chevill...»

Il fût arrêté par la main de son meilleur ami, qui ne riait plus du tout.

« -J'ai compris, mec. Je dirais rien, Alison ne dira rien. Personne n'évoquera jamais cette soirée. Elle n'a même jamais eu lieu.»

Alison jeta un regard intrigué à son copain avant d'hocher la tête à l'intention de Stiles. Elle se doutait que ce petit fouineur devait avoir aussi quelque chose sur elle qu'elle préférait taire.

Ils se séparèrent tous, Scott et Alison s'asseyant à une table, et Derek et Stiles sortant du restaurant.

« -Je te hais.» grondait l'Alpha en jetant un regard mauvais à son compagnon.

« -C'est faux, tu m'aimes.» Sans le vouloir, l'affirmation de Stiles avait des allures de question. « Je vais me faire pardonner, je te le promets. Je ferais absolument tout ce que tu veux ce soir.»

« -Tout ?» s'assura l'Alpha, une idée derrière la tête. Ou plusieurs, en vérité.

« - Absolument. Tu ordonnes, et j'exécute...»

Derek ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à son compagnon bien longtemps quand il lui faisait de telles propositions. Ils montèrent dans la Camaro et se dépéchèrent de rentrer à Beacon Hills.

* * *

Alors les p'tits loups, ça vous a plu ? :D

N'hésitez pas à suggérer des thèmes, j'aime relever les défis ^^


	9. Jamais sans toi

Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS ! Désole d'avoir mis tant de temps, mais j'ai une surprise pour vous que je posterai juste après :D

**Titre : **Jamais sans toi

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient toujours au créateur de Teen Wolf - toujours à mon grand désarrois - excepter la situation qui est sortie de mon imagination :)

**Thème : **Stiles est atteint d'une maladie qui le tue à petit feu. Lors d'une relation intime, Derek le mord.

**Suggéré par : **werewolf alpha hale

**Rating : M /!\ NE** **LISEZ PAS SI VOUS ÊTES SENSIBLE HEIN, **je vous aime bien les loulous :D

* * *

**Jamais sans toi**

Stiles était assis sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague. Il revenait à l'instant de l'hôpital. Le verdict était tombé : cancer de l'estomac, dernier stade. Il ne lui restait qu'un mois à vivre, voire deux tout au plus. Il était choqué. Les symptômes étaient apparus comme ça, presque du jour au lendemain. Fatigue chronique, puis crampes d'estomac afreuses. Il avait pensé que ce n'était pas grand chose, il avait pris des anti-inflammatoirs. Mais ça continuait, c'était presque perpétuel.

Alors il était allé voir un médecin en ville. Il lui avait prescrit des médicaments plus fort pour calmer la douleur. Mais une semaine après, il avait toujours aussi mal, voire même plus. Son médecin lui avait conseillé d'aller à l'hôpital, histoire d'être sûr, de faire des radios, des scanners... Et voilà où il en était. On lui avait diagnostiqué un cancer de l'estomac. Il était condamné.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son père seul. Et il ne pouvait pas mourir d'une maladie après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, tout ce qu'il avait surmonté. Il avait survécu à tant de choses... Et il allait mourir d'un cancer. Comme la vie pouvait être cruelle.

Il secoua la tête. S'il devait mourir, il avait plusieurs choses à faire avant. Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Parler à Scott. Il devait parler à son meilleur ami. La décision prise, il monta dans sa Jeep et conduisit jusqu'à chez les McCall, dans un état second. Il entra sans frapper avec le double de sa clé, comme toujours et se dirigea vers la chambre de Scott. Il n'avait pas pensé à appeler son meilleur ami pour savoir s'il était chez lui. Quand il entra, c'était vide. Il soupira, et ressortit. Il devait être chez Alison. Stiles se voyait mal débarquer chez les Argent, alors il se mit à réfléchir. Que devait-il faire d'autre ? S'il devait mourir, il devait dire à Derek qu'il l'aimait. C'est important, non, de dire à la personne qu'on aime que justement, on l'aime ? Même si ce n'était pas réciproque, Stiles ne pourrait pas reposer en paix s'il ne l'avait pas avoué.

Alors il prit la direction du loft de l'Alpha, son esprit, habituellement vif, complètement amorphe. Ses pensées étaient lentes. Il se gara, sortit de son véhicule, marcha jusqu'aux escaliers et les monta avec lenteur. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être dans son corps, de ne plus savoir exactement pourquoi il marchait, si c'était lui qui commandait son corps.

Il se retrouva à tapper contre la porte en métal et à la pousser pour entrer. Derek était assis dans son canapé, la mine songeuse.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux Stiles ? » demanda l'Alpha en levant à peine les yeux.

« -Je t'aime, Derek, et je suis mourant aussi. C'est dingue de le dire à voix haute quand même. Je vais mourir d'ici un mois, et même pas tué par méchant, même pas tué au combat avec courage et vaillance. Non, non, je vais mourir d'un cancer, je vais dépérir, devenir un cadavre vivant avant de devenir un cadavre tout court. Ah ah, c'est triste non, j'aurais peut-être pas dû me renseigner autant sur le cancer parce que je sais comment je vais mourir, et c'est pas beau. Mais tant pis, je suis en train de faire une liste des choses que je dois accomplir avant de passer l'arme à gauche, d'ailleurs c'est une expression plutôt étrange quand on a pas d'arme non ? Et donc dans ma liste t'es le numéro deux, le numéro un c'était Scott, j'allais le lui dire, parce que tu comprends c'est mon meilleur ami alors je devais le lui dire, mais monsieur est avec sa petite copine, alors j'allais pas le déranger, alors je suis venu te voir, je devais te dire que je t'aimais avant de mou...»

« -Stiles ! » rugit Derek, en face de lui.

L'adolescent n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis l'hôpital. Il avait eu le besoin irrépréssible de lâcher ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, et il l'avait dit d'une traite, sans respirer. Derek n'avait pas réussit à interrompre le flot de paroles qui le blessaient, chaque mot un peu plus, à moins d'hausser la voix.

« -Stiles ...» C'était un murmure cette fois, où la peine profonde était perceptible. « Ne dis plus que tu vas mourir, je t'en prie... Juste, ne dis plus rien. »

L'hyperactif leva les yeux sur le visage de Derek, remarquant qu'il n'était plus assis sur le canapé mais juste devant lui. Il voyait la tristesse tirer les traits parfaits de son visage.

« -T'es pas beau quand t'es triste, tu le sais ça ? C'est pas gave tu sais, si tu m'aimes pas, je vais pas en mourir, ah ah, non c'est le cancer qui ...»

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, les lèvres de Derek étaient sur les siennes, avalant les mots qu'il voulait prononcer. Les mains chaudes du loup encadraient son visage. Ces contacts furent comme un retour brutal à la réalité. Il allait mourir. Sans s'en rendre compte, il versa des larmes, perles salées qui roulaient traîtreusement sur ses joues devenues pâles.

« -Chut, Stiles » essaya de l'apaiser Derek. « Je suis là. »

Il plaça le visage de l'adolescent dans son cou et caressa doucement son dos tout en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort. Quand la crise de larmes de l'hyperactif fut calmée, Derek ramena son visage en face du sien pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« -Je t'aime aussi Stiles » chuchota-t-il.

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix s'il parlait plus fort. Il avait comme l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le coeur avec une lenteur inhumaine.

« -Embrasse-moi » demanda Stiles, d'une voix suppliante.

Il pouvait voir la détresse de l'adolescent, sa peur, son désespoir, mais aussi son amour et son désir. Il se pencha et captura les lèvres de Stiles en un baiser passionné, désespéré, violent. Stiles voulait se sentir vivre avant de mourir.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, les mains de l'adolescent passèrent sous le t-shirt de Derek pour le lui faire enlever. Il embrassait avec frénésie toutes parcelles de peau dénudée ; le cou, les épaules, le torse, revenait aux lèvres, puis le cou à nouveau, derrière l'oreille, la clavicule. Il dévorait le loup de ses baisers, toujours plus brûlants. Il mordait la peau tendre, aussi, dans un désir de se sentir accroché à quelque chose dans la réalité.

Derek grondait et grognait sous les assauts désespérés des lèvres de Stiles. Il sentait les dents de l'adolescent sur sa peau ardante, et la douleur qu'engendrait ce contact disparaissait sous le plaisir de sentir Stiles contre lui, de sentir l'odeur de sa peau, de goûter ses lèvres. Il retira le haut de l'adolescent et l'attrapa fermement pour le porter. Les jambes de Stiles s'enroulèrent d'instinct autour de la taille de l'Alpha tandis que ses lèvres cherchaient furieusement les siennes.

Connaissant son appartement par coeur, il les conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre et jeta Stiles sur le lit avant de le rejoindre et de retrouver ses lèvres. Leur étreinte n'était pas tendre. Stiles ne voulait pas de tendresse, pas de douceur, il voulait ressentir durement, violemment. Il plantait ses ongles dans le dos puissant et musclé de son amant.

Derek grondait de plus en plus fort sous la douleur mais ne ralentissait en rien la fougue de ses baisers. Il avait autant besoin du contact de Stiles que Stiles avait besoin de lui. C'était un besoin poussé par le désespoir. Ils allaient se perdre. Ils venaient de se trouver et ils allaient se perdre. Ils avaient désespérément besoin de sentir l'autre, de savoir qu'il était là, qu'il n'était pas encore parti. C'était impératif, un instinct primaire.

Derek s'écarta des lèvres de Stiles pour parcourir son corps, descendant toujours plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre la barrière de son jeans. Sans plus de cérémonie, il défit le bouton et retira le vêtement avec rage. Alors qu'il revenait poser ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles, il sentit les mains de celui-ci agripper son jeans et le déboutonner. Il essaya de le lui retirer, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il gémit de frustration contre la bouche de son amant qui s'occupa de le retirer avec précipitation pour revenir l'embrasser.

Stiles laissa échapper un autre gémissement, de plaisir celui-là, quand il sentit l'érection de Derek contre la sienne. Il se pressa avec avidité contre lui, brûlant de l'intérieur. Il avait tellement chaud. Et il trouvait ça lent, tellement lent, tout allait trop lentement. Il fit sentir son impatience à son partenaire, lui mordant furieusement la lèvre.

Derek accéléra encore, passant le niveau supérieur. Il avait peur. Peur que s'il ralentissait, Stiles ne meurt dans ses bras. Il retira le boxer de son amant, le déchirant presque, et fit de même avec le sien. Cependant, il se força à ralentir pour la préparation. Il désirait ardemment Stiles, il voulait le faire siens avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, il ne voulait pas le blesser.

La préparation se passa donc en douceur, lentement, précautionneusement. Mais encore une fois, Stiles s'impatienta. Il se fichait d'avoir mal, il voulait Derek en lui, et ce désir supplantait tout autres pensées. Alors l'Alpha répondit à son désir et le pénétra. Il persistait à vouloir être doux, sauf que Stiles ne lui en laissa pas vraiment le choix ; il agrippa les hanches de Derek et vint à sa rencotre avec violence.

Il se mordit la lèvre sous la douleur. Il avait mal. Mais au moins, il vivait. Il se disait que tant qu'il avait mal, tant qu'il ressentait, c'était qu'il était vivant, et c'était la seule chose qu'il voulait plus que tout : être vivant. Il amorça à bouger le bassin et gémit, autant de douleur que du plaisir qu'il commençait à ressentir. Derek couvrait sa bouche de baiser, comme pour s'excuser, et caressait son érection pour lui faire oublier la souffrance.

Sous les gémissements de plus en plus fort de Stiles, l'Alpha accélérait la cadence. Alors qu'il allait venir, l'hyperactif souffla :

« -Mords-moi Derek. Fais-moi tien. »

Derek ne réfléchit même pas, son loup prit les commandes. Il se transforma à moitié et planta profondément ses crocs dans l'épaule de Stiles avec un grondement féroce alors qu'il éjaculait en même temps que l'adolescent.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que Derek se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait transformé Stiles. S'il survivait à la morsure...

* * *

Je vous laisse le plaisir de décider si oui ou non Stiles survit ^^

J'espère que cet OS vous a plu ! (Je me trouve toujours aussi maladroite dans le lemon /o/) Un autre est en cours d'écriture :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ou à m'envoyer un MP si vous avez un thème à suggérer :)


	10. I will always find you

Nouvel OS encore ! Pour me faire pardonnée de ne pas avoir posté depuis quatre jours - au moins xD !

**Titre : **I will always find you ( Je te retrouverai toujours)

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient toujours au créateur de Teen Wolf - toujours à mon grand désarrois - excepter la situation qui est sortie de mon imagination :)

**Thème : **Derek a disparu ! La meute le cherche et met Stiles de côté. Mais, l'adolescent est possessif, il n'aime pas qu'on touche à son Derek, et il va tout faire pour le retrouver !

**Suggéré par :** Un guest dont je n'ai pas de pseudo à citer !

* * *

**I will always find you**

Stiles tournait en rond dans le salon du Manoir Hale. Il attendait Derek qui avait déjà plus de vingt minutes de retard. Ce qui était inhabituel, l'Alpha était toujours très ponctuel, surtout quand il devait rejoindre Stiles. L'adolescent était donc de plus en plus inquiet et ne tenait plus en place.

Finalement, quand l'aiguille de l'horloge murale fit le tour du cadran, il sortit son téléphone. Il tenta d'appeler Derek ne bonne dizaine de fois avant de se rendre à l'évidence : il ne répondrait pas. Il composa un autre numéro.

« - Allô ? » répondit une voix qu'il connaissait par coeur.

« -Scottie, je crois que Derek a des problèmes. On devait se retrouver il y a une heure et je n'ai pas de nouvelle. Il ne répond pas à son téléphone, c'est bizarre » lâcha Stiles, nerveux.

« -Okay, bro, calme-toi. On va réunir les autres, et on va réfléchir ensemble. Pas la peine de s'affoler, il a peut-être simplement eu un empêchement » tenta de le rassurer le loup.

« -Non, il m'aurait prévenu, même à la dernière minute. Et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Ramenez vos fesses de loups au Manoir _illico presto_. Appelle Peter, on pourrait avoir besoin de son aide, il a plus d'expérience en tant que loup. »

« -Okay, on est là dans vingt minutes. »

Ils raccrochèrent et Stiles se remit à faire les cent pas dans le salon. Il ne parvenait pas à rester calme en temps normal, mais là c'était pire. Il avait l'impression que s'il arrêtait de bouger, il ne ferait rien de consctructif - ce qui était absurde, il s'en rendait compte. Aussi, pour se rendre un tant soit peu utile, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer des boissons et de quoi grignoter. Il ne cessait de rélféchir et toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers le pire. Peut-être Derek était-il mort ? Peut-être qu'il était blessé ? Torturé ? Pour une fois, il désespérait d'avoir une imagination qui lui permettait de voir en détails les pires scénarios. Il essayait bien de se dire que Scott avait peut-être raison ; Derek devait être retenu quelque part, à un rendez-vous, ou quelque chose comme ça, et qu'il ne pouvait peut-être pas répondre. Mais il avait ce sentiment, cette angoisse qui lui tordait l'estomac, qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Comme si son instinct lui soufflait que ça n'était pas normal que Derek ne soit pas là.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers un autre cheminement : le fait qu'il ait ce sentiment d'urgence venait-il du fait qu'il était le compagnon de Derek ? Ou simplement parce qu'il l'aimait et s'inquiétait pour lui ? Débattre sur ces questions occupa son esprit assez longtemps pour que la meute se gare devant le Manoir. S'il continuait à penser à Derek, emprisonné quelque part, torturé, blessé à mort, voire même mort tout court, il allait devenir fou.

Il prit ses préparations et les amena au salon alors que les loups et les deux humaines de la meute entraient. Ils s'installèrent et Scott prit la parole :

« -Très bien, qui a parlé à Derek en dernier ? »

« -Il y a deux heures, il m'a dit qu'il allait faire un tour en forêt pour courir et que je devais avoir débarassé le planché avant son retour » répondit Peter, une moue indignée sur le visage. « Quel neveu ingrat tout de même...»

« -Ferme-là Peter ! » l'interrompit Stiles, les mâchoires serrées, le foudroyant de ses yeux noisettes.

« -Du calme Stiles » fit doucement Scott en posant une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter. « On a déjà un périmètre, on va commencer par là. On va y aller par équipe de deux loups, et on va rattisser la propriété des Hale puis le reste de la forêt. »

« -Pas question que je reste en arrière ! » protesta Stiles. « Je vais devenir dingue si je reste dans cette maison, et croyez-moi vous ne voulez pas voir ça...»

« -Stiles... Tu ne peux pas venir. Non seulement ça peut être dangereux, mais en plus s'il faut qu'on repère une trace olfactive ton odeur pourrait nous perturbée, elle est trop proche de celle de Derek. Je te promets que si on repère quoi que ce soit, je t'appelles. »

Stiles allait protester de nouveau, mais il savait que son meilleur ami avait raison.

« -Je peux vous accompagner, j'ai pris mes armes et je peux me défendre » intervint Alison.

« -Et moi avec mes pouvoirs de Banshee, je peux peut-être sentir quelque chose qui pourrait vous mettre sur la piste de Derek » continua Lydia.

Après avoir réfléchit, Scott hocha la tête. Stiles serra les poings, une colère lente prenant possession de son corps. Evidemment, lui était écarté. Il était faible. Il était humain. Il ne servait à rien.

Scott se chargea du reste de l'opération, désignant les groupesn tandis que Stiles était adossé au mur profondément plongé dans ses réflexions. Comment pourrait-il se rendre utile ? Il cherchait désespérément un moyen de retrouver Derek. La voix de Scott le ramena dans le présent.

« -On y va, Stiles. On s'enverra des messages toutes les dix minutes. On va le retrouver, je te le promets...»

L'hyperactif se contenta d'hocher la tête et le Manoir se vida. Quand le silence revint, il s'installa sur le canapé, les coudes sur les genoux et les mains pendant entre ses jambes. Il réfléchissait activement. Stiles Stilinski était assez intelligent pour trouver un moyen de retrouver Derek. Il devait juste se concentrer.

Il monta et démonta des hypothèses, développait des idées avant de les rejetter. Quand il eut une illumination. Il aurait dû y penser. Il se trouvait même stupide de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Il se leva d'un bon et courut jusqu'à la chambre de Derek pour attraper son ordinateur portable et l'allumer. Puis il composa un numéro.

« -Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? » résonna une voix dans le combiné.

« -Bonjour ! Voilà, en fait, j'ai perdu mon téléphone portable et j'aimerais activé le GPS pour savoir où il est...»

« -Quel est votre numéro ? »

« - C'est le 354-853-972* »

« -Un moment je vous prie. »

Deux minutes plus tard, la localisation du portable de Derek apparaissait sur l'écran d'ordinateur. Sans perdre de temps, il descendit les escaliers en trombe et sortit du Manoir. Il se figea ; il devait prendre une arme. Scott avait raison, c'était dangereux, Derek s'était peut-être fait enlever par une meute rivale, ou autre, il ne pouvait pas y aller les mains vides. Avisant la voiture d'Alison, il se précipita pour fouiller dedans, la jeune fille n'ayant pas pris la peine de fermer le véhicule. Dans le coffre, il trouva un Beretta 9 mm et des balles en argent ainsi que de l'aconite en poudre. Parfait. Il prit l'arme, enduit les balles d'argent de poudre et les plaça dans le chargeur. Il enleva la sécurité et fit monter une balle dans le canon.

Paré, il prit la direction que lui indiquait le GPS de son téléphone. Il courait comme un fou, et il se retrouva bientôt à bout de souffle, les poumons en feu, les jambes tremblantes sous l'effort soudain. Mais il s'efforça de ne pas y penser, seul Derek était important. Lorsqu'il arriva là où le portable de Derek avait été localisé, il fouilla les alentours des yeux. Avec un peu de chance, celui ou ceux qui avai(en)t enlevé son compagnon ne devai(en)t pas être très loin.

Il regarda la carte que lui montrait son téléphone. En deux heures et demi, à pieds de loups-garou, la zone de recherche s'étalait sur des kilomètres. Il soupira de découragement, passant son doigt sur l'écrant pour faire défiler la carte. Lorsqu'un nom retint son attention : la grotte dite de Siméon Granael. Siméon était un adolesent du XVIIIème siècle qui s'était perdu dans la forêt de Beacon Hills et qui s'était réfugié dans cette grotte pour survivre. Il avait appris à chasser, à se servir des peaux de bêtes pour se tenir chaud, à faire du feu pour cuir sa nourriture et tenir les animaux éloignés. Quand il avait été retrouvé, il avait été accueilli en héro et était devenu une légende locale.

Stiles reprit espoir. Quel meilleur endroit pour retenir quelqu'un qu'une grotte en plein milieu d'une forêt et à des kilomètres de la moindre route ou du moindre sentier ? Il reprit donc sa course en direction de cette grotte.

Il lui fallu bien vingt minutes pour arriver aux abords de la grotte. Il savait que si c'était un loup qui gardait Derek prisonnier, il était déjà repéré depuis quelques minutes. Il tint son arme à bout de bras, avançant prudemment et tendant sa pauvre oreille humaine pour repérer le moindre danger. Il jetait fréquemment des regards aux alentours.

« -Regardez qui vient par là ! » s'exclama une voix rocailleuse. « Un petit humain pour sauver l'Alpha, si ça, c'est pas mignon franchement ! »

Stiles se retourna d'un bond et le coup de feu partit. N'ayant pas visé, il ne toucha pas l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. C'était un homme bazané, les cheveux noirs coupés en brosse, les yeux d'un gris froid, le visage anguleux et sa bouche n'était qu'un trait fin. Il ardorait un air dur et mauvais qu'un sourire malveillant venait renforcer. Il sentit une colère sourde gronder en lui. C'était cet homme qui avait kidnappé Derek. Lui qui l'avait blessé - parce que, pour que Derek se fasse attraper et qu'il ne se soit pas libéré depuis, il fallait qu'il soit blessé.

« -Et il est armé en plus le petit ! Tu parles d'un sauveur... C'est pathétique. C'est tout ce que cette meute a à proposer ? Envoyez un simple et ridicule humain faire le travail ? » continua-t-il une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix désagréable.

« -Vous savez ce qu'il vous dit le simple et ridicule humain ? Allez vous faire foutre ! » répliqua Stiles, ne cherchant même pas à faire de l'ironie pour une fois. « Vous êtes sûrement trop con pour vous en rendre compte mais je suis le compagnon de l'Alpha, ce qui fait de moi le mieux placé pour récupérer le loup qui m'appartient ! »

Avant d'avoir vraiment réalisé, son doigt pressa la gâchette. Il aurait encore loupé l'homme si celui-ci ne s'était pas approché à une vitesse ahurissante - trop pour être humaine - et placé devant le canon dans l'envie de désarmé Stiles. Tout n'était qu'un concours de circonstance. Si le loup avait bougé plus tôt, ou plus tard, il aurait pu désarmer l'adolescent et Stiles serait probablement mort.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, l'hyperactif resta choqué. Tout s'était passé si vite qu'il n'avait pas pu réaliser. Il fixait le corps de l'homme qui se tordait de douleur à cause de la balle d'argent enrobée d'aconit tue-loup. Le Beretta tomba au sol ; Stiles n'avait plus de force dans la main. Il regardait le sang couler abondamment de la plaie, il entendait les cris horribles que le loup poussait. Il avait tiré sur un homme. Un méchant, certes, mais un être vivant quand même. Il n'avait jamais usé de violence plus que nécessaire, alors tirer sur quelqu'un ?

Cependant, il ressentit une satisfaction coupable. Il était peut-être qu'un simple humain, mais en attendant c'était lui qui était parvenu à retrouver Derek, et c'était lui qui avait neutralisé l'Oméga. Où étaient les autres loups ? Finalement, Stiles avait réussi seul - même si la chance pouvait avoir un lien avec sa victoire. Il était satisfait d'avoir pu se débrouiller seul et d'avoir pu sauver Derek. Enfin, sauver...

Un grognement le tira de sa morbide contemplation. Il aurait pu être effrayé, mais il avait reconnu l'intonation de ce grognement, nullement menaçant. Il se tourna vers l'entrée de la grotte et s'y engouffra avec précipitation. Il trouva Derek, allongé contre un mur. Il était dans un sale état. Stiles accouru à ses côtés et se laissa tombé près de lui.

« -Eh, mon loulou, je suis venu te chercher » lâcha-t-il en prenant la tête de l'Alpha entre ses mains. « Tu viendras pas me dire que je suis pas capable de vous aider, je viens juste de sauver ton joli petit cul de loup-garou ! »

Derek ne semblait pas vraiment avoir conscience de sa présence. Stiles examina ses blessures de plus près et reconnu les symptômes de l'aconit. Voilà pourquoi Derek, pourtant Alpha, avait pu être dominé par un Oméga. Il avait été affaibli, et il était mourant.

« -Stiles ?! » hurla une voix venant de dehors.

La meute avait probablement entendu les coups de feu et avait dû se diriger vers la grotte.

« -A l'intérieur ! Bougez-vous, il faut emmener Derek chez Deaton ! » répliqua Stiles, la gorge nouée.

Il imaginait déjà Derek mourant dans ses bras. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais il parvint à les retenir, Isaac et Boyd entraient dans la grotte. Ils froncèrent les sourcils et leur nez se plissèrent dans une mine de dégoût. L'odeur de l'aconit devait leur agresser les narines. Mais Stiles se fichait bien de savoir si ça leur plaisait ou pas, ils devaient se dépêcher.

Les deux loups saisir Derek, Isaac prenant les bras et Boyd les jambes, et les trois adolescents sortirent de la grotte. Stiles découvrit avec surprise et soulagement que Scott conduisait la voiture d'Alison. Sans se demander pourquoi il la conduisait, ou même pourquoi il était là avec, il monta sur la banquette arrière et prit la tête de Derek sur ses genoux. Scott démarra en trombe et roula à travers un chemin qui n'était pas censé exister. Il comprit, en voyant les arbres couchés au sol, que le reste de la meute - Peter, Erica, Jackson - s'était occupée de déblayer un chemin pour laisser passer la voiture.

« -Scott, c'est quoi ce bordel ?! » s'exclama Stiles, ahuris

« -Quand on a entendu le premier coup de feu, on s'est tous regroupé. On savait que la détonation venait du côté de la grotte et on allait s'élancer, sauf que Lydia nous en a empêché. Elle a dit que s'il y avait des coup de feu, c'est qu'il devait y avoir un blessé - ou un mort mais elle préférait être optimiste -, et que si c'était Derek, on devrait prévoir un moyen de l'évacuer au plus vite. Alors on s'est séparé. Je suis allé chercher une voiture, et les autres on coupé les arbres. Isaac et Boyd étaient chargés de récupérer Derek. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? »

« -Après votre départ, j'ai réfléchi. Je me suis dit qu'il devait forcément avoir un moyen d'être plus rapide que d'essayer de trouver une odeur. Alors je me suis rappelé que j'avais essayé de l'appeler, je me suis dit que son téléphone devait être tombé quelque part dans la forêt, et qu'avec un peu de chance ça serait pas loin de là où il était retenu prisonnier. J'ai préféré être optimiste aussi, parce que je ne savais même pas s'il était retenu prisonnier ou s'il était mort, ou même si son ravisseur ne l'avait pas emmené dans un autre Etat. Du coup, j'ai activé le GPS de son téléphone et j'ai suivis le signal. Après, j'ai regardé la carte et je suis tombé sur la grotte de Siméon. Je me suis dit que c'était l'endroit idéal si on voulait retenir quelqu'un captif : c'est isolé, loin des routes et des sentiers. Du coup j'y suis allé et l'Oméga m'attendait. Heureusement, je suis pas totalement con, j'avais piqué un Beretta à Alison et enduit les balles en argent d'aconit. J'ai tiré une fois sans faire exprès, il m'a pris par surprise. Il m'a parlé, genre il s'est foutu de ma gueule parce que j'étais qu'un pauvre humain et que c'était pathétique. En fin bref, mon doigt a pressé la gâchette. J'avais même pas visé, mais ce con d'Oméga avançait pour me désarmer alors du coup il était pile dans mon champ de tire et il s'est pris la balle.»

Ils auraient pu continuer leur questions/réponses mais Scott ayant roulé très, très vite, ils étaient déjà chez Deaton. Il arrêta la voiture près de la porte, descendit et récupéra Derek qu'il porta sur une épaule. Stiles le suivit à l'intérieur et lui ouvrit la petite porte en sorbier pour qu'ils puissent accéder à la salle d'examen. Scott posa son fardeau sur la table en acier au moment où Deaton arrivait, alerté par le vacarme.

« -Aconit tue-loup » fit simplement Stiles.

Le vétérinaire hocha la tête et examina les blessures. Un pus violet foncé en sortait, caractéristique d'une certaine variété d'aconit. Il fouilla dans ses placards et en sortit diverses plantes et poudre qu'il mélangea avec de l'eau pour en faire comme une sorte de pommade. Il en appliqua sur toutes les plaies avec application.

« -Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre » conclu Deaton en finissant de soigner Derek.

« -Combien de temps ? » demanda l'hyperactif.

« -Tout dépend de Derek.»

Stiles retint le « merci » ironique qu'il voulait sortir. Le véto était encore une fois plutôt vague.

Plusieurs heures passèrent et bientôt il fit nuit. Stiles était le seul à être resté au chevet de son compagnon. La meute était passée prendre des nouvelles, mais l'état de Derek stagnait.

Finalement, alors que l'adolescent allait s'endormir définitivement - il avait fait plusieurs micro-sommeils - il sentit un mouvement. Il leva le regard sur Derek qui ouvrait difficilement les yeux.

« -Siltes ? » souffla difficilement l'Alpha.

A voir sa tête, l'adolescent crut que son compagnon avait la gueule de bois.

« -En chair et en os, mon loulou ! » répliqua l'hyperactif.

« -Il s'est passé quoi ? »

« -En résumé ? Tu t'es fait attrapé par un Oméga et il t'a bourré d'aconit. Inquiet parce que t'étais en retard, j'ai rameuté la meute - ah ah, quel jeu de mot ! - et on est parti à ta recherche. Enfin, ils ont voulu m'écarté, sous prétexte que c'était dangereux. Mais je me ris face au danger ! Bref, j'ai cherché de mon côté grâce à ton GPS sur ton téléphone, puis grâce à mon intelligence hors du commun, j'ai trouvé la grotte. J'ai neutralisé l'Oméga ; personne ne touche à mon loup sans ma permission ! Il a morflé, si tu veux mon avis, et il est pas près de recommencer ! Je crois même qu'il est mort. J'ignore l'effet qu'à l'aconit d'Alison. Quoi qu'il en soit, il a payé pour avoir osé toucher à ce qui m'appartient ! Je n'aurais pas cru être aussi possessif qu'un loup, et bin finalement, si. »

L'adolescent adressa un grand sourire à Derek.

« -Tu... as neutralisé un... un Oméga ? » répéta l'Alpha, sceptique.

« -Ouais, prends en de la graine ! Il me suffit d'un Beretta, de deux balles en argent enrobées d'aconit et je fais un malheur ! Ton excuse du « c'est trop dangereux Stiles ! » tu pourras te la garder dorénavant, parce que je gère. J'ai quand même sauver ton petit cul royal d'Alpha...»

« -Merci » fit simplement Derek, fermant de nouveau les yeux, épuisé.

« -Mais tout le plaisir était pour moi...»

* * *

Que dites-vous de celui-là ?

J'en suis pas spécialement fière de celui-ci, mais j'ai eu beau le relire, j'arrive pas à pointer ce qui ne va pas ! Si vous savez, dites-le moi, hein !

A la prochaine pour un nouvel OS les loulous, et surtout si vous avez un thème à proposer, proposez ! Ma boîte de MP est ouverte à tous, et les reviews sont là pour ça aussi :D :coeur:


	11. Ensemble jusqu'au bout

A la gentille demande de **Minzy**, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer **LA SUITE DIRECTE DE _JAMAIS SANS__ TOI_**

Je sais, y'a le chapitre 10 entre, mais si je décale cet OS, j'ai peur que certains ne le trouvent pas et le manquent, ça serait dommage non ? Alors je laisse comme ça, en espérant que ça ne vous dérange pas ! - au pire, un mp ou une review et vous me dites si j'inter-change les deux OS :3

**Titre : **Ensemble jusqu'au bout ( SUITE DIRECTE de _Jamais sans toi_)

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient toujours au créateur de Teen Wolf - toujours à mon grand désarrois - excepter la situation qui est sortie de mon imagination :)

**Thème : **[Stiles est atteint d'une maladie qui le tue à petit feu. Lors d'une relation intime, Derek le mord.] Face à ses actes, Derek s'inquiète. Et si Stiles ne survivait pas ?

**Suggéré par : **[werewolf alpha hale]/ Minzy

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ensemble jusqu'au bout**

Derek fixait la morsure, incapable de s'en détourné, complètement horrifié. Il avait mordu Stiles. Comment avait-il pu perdre le contrôle à ce point ? C'était l'horreur absolue. Et si Stiles ne survivait pas ? Il l'aurait tué, purement et simplement. Il venait juste d'accepter les sentiments qu'il avait envers cet adolescent hyperactif et peut-être que le lendemain il serait mort, par sa faute.

« -Derek, arrête de me regarder comme ça. C'est pas la fin du monde. Quitte à mourir dans un mois, j'ai le droit de tenter ma chance, j'ai plus rien à perdre » lâcha Stiles, devenu parfaitement calme.

L'hyperactif ne paniquait plus face à sa maladie : il aviat une chance sur deux de s'en sortir. C'était plus que ce qu'il espérait ! Deux heures avant, il était comdamné à mourir, à laisser son père seul et désoeuvré, et là il avait une chance de se transformer et de vaincre la maladie ! Que pouvait-il demander de mieux ?

« -De toute façon, il n'y a pas de raison pour que j'en meurs. Je suis déterminé à devenir un loup, et puis je ne serais pas si terrible que ça en Bêta. En plus, ça calmera mon hyperactivité, que veux-tu de plus ? »

« -L'assurance que tu seras en vie demain » répliqua sombrement l'Alpha.

Stiles soupira et se releva sur un coude pour mettre son visage à hauteur de celui de Derek.

« -Arrête ça. Je commence à te connaître, Derek-je-veux-rester-impassible-Hale. Tu es en train de te dire que si je meurs ça sera de ta faute. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je saisi un de tes moments de faiblesse pour que tu me mordes. Si la morsure ne prend pas, et bien tant pis. Je suis déjà condamné, Derek, je vais...»

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, les lèvres de Derek sur les siennes, brûlantes de le faire taire. Quand l'Alpha se recula pour laisser l'adolescent respirer, il lui souffla:

« -Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter de dire ça. Je ne veux plus l'entendre...»

« -Va bien falloir. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne le dis pas, que ce n'est pas vrai. Je veux que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas ta faute. J'ai choisi d'essayer de vivre, et personne ne pourra me le reprocher, ni te le reprocher. »

Derek se demandait comment l'adolescent arrivait à être aussi calme sur un sujet pareil. Ils parlaient tout de même de sa mort...

« -Habille-toi » lui lança l'Alpha alors qu'il quitta le lit pour enfiler des vêtements propres - les autres étaient dans un sale état.

« -Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas me mettre à la porte comme si j'étais un coup d'un soir ?! D'ailleurs, c'est même pas le soir, on est en plein milieu d'après-midi... »

Derek soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« -Non, idiot, je ne te mets pas à la porte ! T'es vraiment crétin quand tu t'y mets... Je vais t'emmener voir Deaton, il est le plus à même de savoir si tu vas survivre ou ...»

« -Ou si je vais mourir » complèta Stiles en se levant à son tour. « Va falloir que tu me prêtes des fringues, t'as un peu malmené les miennes...»

Il lui adressa un sourire espiègle.

« -A qui la faute ? » rétorqua l'Alpha avec un petit sourire néanmoins au souvenir de leurs ébats.

Une fois présentable, ils sortirent du loft de Derek et prirent la Camaro pour aller jusqu'au vétérinaire. Le trajet se passa plus silencieusement que d'habitude. Le loup réfléchissait activement, essayant de se souvenir d'un cas de transformation rejettée et d'un cas normal pour les comparer avec l'état de Stiles. L'adolescent quand à lui se demandait comment Scott allait prendre la nouvelle. Il allait lui annoncé qu'il était atteint d'un cancer, puis que pour être sauvé, Derek l'avait mordu ? Il y avait des chances pour que son meilleur ami ne le prenne pas trop mal.

Derek se gara près de l'entrée et descendit du véhicule, suivit de près par Stiles. Ils se rendirent directement dans la salle d'examen, à l'arrière de la clinique. Deaton sortit de l'espace réservé aux animaux pour aller à leur rencontre.

« -Stile, Derek ? Que puis-je pour vous ? » fit-il aimablement en se lavant les mains.

Derek lança un regard à l'adolescent disant clairement « C'est ton problème ça ». Avec un soupir, Stiles répondit au vétérinaire.

« -Voilà, ce matin j'ai appris que j'étais atteint d'un cancer de l'estomac. Bon, j'étais pas vraiment au mieux de ma forme, et je voulais en parler à Scott mais...»

« -Abrège ! » intervint Derek.

Avec un roulement d'yeux, Stiles optempéra, agacé.

« -Je suis allé chez Derek, on a couché ensemble et il m'a mordu. Assez abrégé là ? »

L'Alpha gronda et Stiles soutint son regard rougeoyant. Derek avait demandé à ce que ça soit court non ? Et bien il avait fait dans le concis, pour une fois. Il devrait être content.

« -Je... vois » répondit Deaton, interrompant leur joute visuelle. « Et la morsure est arrivé après ou pendant ? »

Bien qu'un peu gêné par les révélations soudaines, le vétérinaire gardait en vue ses priorités.

« -Pendant » répondirent Stiles et Derek en même temps.

Deaton hocha pensivement la tête avant de se tourner vers un placard et d'en fouiller le contenu, visiblement à la recherche d'un livre. Il finit par trouver son bonheur et commença à le feuilleter, sous les regards impatients du loup et de l'adolescent. Le silence était pesant et tendu. Le véto releva la tête et fixa son regard sur le calendrier. Un fin sourire orna ses lèvres.

« -Tout indique que Stiles est ton compagnon...» lâcha simplement Deaton.

Les deux amants se fixèrent avant de revenir sur le vétérinaire. Derek n'avait que de vagues souvenirs de son enfance sur les compagnons. Devant leurs airs intrigués et soucieux, Deaton développa.

« -Un compagnon, pour un loup, c'est comme une âme-soeur en quelque sorte, vous êtes destinés l'un à l'autre. Une animosité éclate au début entre les deux concernés à cause de la force du lien. Mais plus le temps passe, et plus cette animosité se transforme. D'abord en amitié, puis en amour. Dans ce livre, il est écrit que le compagnon du loup sera revendiqué au solstice d'été, donc aujourd'hui, et que sa morsure guérira complètement. Si c'est le compagnon d'un Alpha, il se transformera en loup, si c'est le compagnon d'un Bêta ou d'un Oméga, la blessure guérira simplement, mais l'humain apparaîtra complètement intouchable aux yeux de n'importe quel loup.»

Il y eut un silence.

« -Il n'y a pas de risque de rejeter la transformation ? » s'enquit Derek.

« -Non. Un compagnon, c'est pour la vie, en quelque sorte. Toute la nature concours à préserver ce lien. Stiles ne rejettera pas la transformation et deviendra un loup quand la lune sera à son zénite, ce soir. »

« -Alors... Je vais pas mourir ?! » s'exclama Stiles, reprenant des couleurs et recommençant à gesticuler. « C'est trop génial !»

Derek s'autorisa un sourire. Avant de voir la mine inquiète de son compagnon.

« -Oh mon dieu... Je vais devenir un loup-garou. Oh mon dieu... Et en plus va falloir que je le dise à Scott, il va me tuer. Et mon père ? Comment je vais pouvoir lui cacher ça ? Impossible ! Et si j'ai envie de le tuer ? Oh mon dieu...»

« -Respire Stiles. Un Alpha n'est pas complètement inutile, je te rappelle. Je vais t'apprendre à te contrôler, comme je l'ai fait avec Scott. Tout ira bien. »

Stiles hocha la tête, et les deux amants prirent congé du vétérinaire. La vie de l'adolescent allait complètement changer...

* * *

Alors, cette petite suite vous a-t-elle plu ? Je l'espère :D

Note : AnaHope, vois à quel point je suis romantique, je suis incapable de tuer Stiles et j'ai un faible pour cette histoire de compagnon que je lis partout en ce moment, je trouve ça craquant :3

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, histoire de me dire ce que vous en pensez, et pour me faire plaisir :D

A bientôt les loulous ! :coeur:


	12. Bonjour beau-papa !

Et un nouvel OS !

**Titre : **Bonjour beau-papa !

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient toujours au créateur de Teen Wolf - toujours à mon grand désarrois - excepter la situation qui est sortie de mon imagination :)

**Thème : **Stiles présente son petit ami à son père.

**Suggéré par : **Une guest : Marine !

**Note **: Désolée, Marine, je sais que tu espérais que ça soit drôle, mais ça ne va pas l'être tant que ça, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une peu de mélo :'3

**Note 2** : Désolée par avance aussi si Derek vous semble trop OCC ^^"

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Bonjour beau-papa !**

Le soir commençait tout juste à assombrir la ville de Beacon Hills lorsque l'adolescent s'arrêta devant chez lui, une boule au ventre. La lumière de la cuisine était allumée.

_Allez, c'est le moment où jamais. J'ai été sage pendant deux semaines, j'ai eu de bonnes notes, et je n'ai été mêlé à aucune histoire de meutre ou n'ai découvert aucun cadavre... Non, rectification, je n'ai découvert aucun cadavre mêlant la police. Brr, quand je pense à cette main qui sortait de terre genre Thriller, dégeu. Il est où MJ quand on a besoin de lui, hein ? Ou Buffy ? Quoi que je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle s'occupe des zombies, elle. Pourquoi je parle de zombie d'abord ? C'était un cadavre tout ce qu'il y a de plus mort. Et Derek qui me dit nonchalament que c'était un Oméga et qu'il l'a tué parce que c'était une menace... Des fois, je me demande si le côté psychopathe est héréditaire, parce qu'il en tient une couche quand même. Moins que l'Oncle Maboule, mais quand même. C'est un truc qu'il va falloir que je taise à mon père, parce que sinon je suis mort. Non, Derek est mort , même si ça revient presque au même._

« -Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » résonna la voix du Shérif qui frappait à la vitre de sa Jeep.

Le sus-nommé sursauta, la main sur son pauvre coeur qui battait la chamade.

« -Ca va pas non de surgir comme ça ?! » s'exclama le fils Stilinski, les sourcils foncés. « J'ai failli faire une syncope moi ! »

« -Ca fait dix minutes que tu es assis dans ta voiture à ne rien faire, j'ai cru que t'avais des problèmes. »

« - Ah bon ? C'est fou ce que le temps passe ! » _Derek va me tuer si je ne lui dis pas ce soir._ « Bon, tu vas pas rester planté là, tu vas prendre racine sinon. Remarque, en arbre tu serais pas mal, je te verrais bien en chêne, tu sais le genre d'arbre qui vit vieux et qui est solide...»

Son père rebroussa chemin jusqu'à la maison en soupirant, espérant échapper au flot de paroles qui sortait de la bouche de l'adolescent. Il retourna jusqu'à la cuisine où il lisait un dossier pour continuer son travail, mais son bavard de fils le suivit, continuant son monologue.

« -... une brindille ? Non parce que ça me foutrait la mort quand même, je sais que je suis pas très épais, mais je suis musclé mine de ri... »

« -Stiles ! » s'exaspéra le Shérif en roulant des yeux. « Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, vas-y, sinon monte dans ta chambre faire tes devoirs. »

« -On est en vacances Papa, j'ai pas de devoir, je suis libre comme l'air et ...»

« -Alors : parle ou monte dans ta chambre quand même » le coupa John en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

Il était épuisé et les bavardages incessants de son fils le rendait dingue. Stiles le remarqua et se mordit la lèvre. Il se demanda s'il était obligé d'avoir cette conversation qu'il redoutait tant, alors que son père n'était pas dans les dispositions favorables pour entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

_Mais si je dis rien, Derek va me le faire payer cher. Aaah ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il me fasse un chantage pareil ? C'est inhumain, sérieux. C'est un véritable psychopathe ! Ou alors, c'est l'idée de Peter l'Oncle Maboule. Ouais, c'est son genre de me torturer comme ça, alors il l'a suggéré à Derek pour pouvoir se foutre de ma gueule. _

Stiles soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, en face de son père.

« -Okay Papa, j'ai un truc à te dire. Ca fait des semaines que je cogite, pour te l'annoncer de la meilleure des façons, mais une certaine personne pense qu'il n'y a pas de bonne façon de te le dire. Mais tu me connais, j'ai quand même cherché parce...»

« -Viens en au fait, Stiles. Tu peux me faire confiance, tu le sais non ? »

« -Oui, je sais, mais quand même...»

Son père le fixa, un sourcil intéressé arqué. Que pouvait bien avoir à dire Stiles de si important pour qu'il hésite autant ? L'adolescent se triturait les mains, mal-à-l'aise.

_Bon, procédons par étape._

« -Je suis amoureux » anonça finalement Stiles en gardant ses yeux fixés sur ses mains.

« -C'est pas nouveau que t'ais la petite Martin en vue...» commença le Shérif, ne voyant pas où voulait en venir son fils.

« -Justement Papa. C'est pas Lydia. Il n'est plus question d'elle depuis des mois. Y'a quelqu'un qui m'obsède depuis un bon moment...»

« -Et qui est cette heureuse élue ? Il me semblait bien que tu semblais plus joyeux ces temps-ci ! » sourit son père, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son fils avait tant rechigné pour le lui avouer.

« -Euh... En fait... en fait, c'est pas... C'est pas une fille » soupira Stiles, les yeux toujours résolument fixé à ses mains.

Il ne voulait pas affronté le regard de dégoût de son père, il ne le supporterait pas. Perdre l'amour de son père était sa hantise, il était sa seule famille, la seule personne à qui il tenait le plus au monde (mis à part Derek évidemment).

Le silence s'éternisait, devenant de plus en plus pesant, irrespirable. Finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains (_Je suis un homme ou pas ?!_), il releva les yeux vers son père. Il s'attendait au pire. Il découvrit donc avec surprise le visage pensif de son père. Son regard, posé sur son fils, n'avait pas changé. Enfin, si, il était vraiment très, très surpris par cette nouvelle. Mais Stiles pouvait toujours voir l'amour paternel briller dans ses prunelles. Rassuré, il osa un petit sourire à son père.

« -Eh bien c'est... surprenant. J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas. Je ... Herm. Et dans ce cas, qui est l'heureux élu ? » tenta son père.

« -Alors ça, tu vois, je suis pas encore prêt à te le dire. J'ai du mal à me dire que j'aime un homme, alors mieux vaut éviter que tu saches qui c'est. Je te le dirais, je te le jure, mais là c'est pas le bon moment. »

_Et ça sera probablement jamais le bon moment. Quand il va apprendre que je suis tombé amoureux d'un homme accusé de meurtre, que j'ai moi-même envoyé deux fois derrière les barreaux puis fais libérer, impliqué dans des trucs louches - dans lesquelles je suis tout aussi impliqué -, il va pas apprécier. Il va nous tuer._

Le Shérif regardait le visage de son fils se peindre de nervosité, il s'agitait sur sa chaise, mal-à-l'aise. Il aimerait bien continuer à questionner son fils, mais lui faire passer un interrogatoire ne lui semblait pas correcte. Il venait d'avouer quelque chose de difficile pour lui, c'était déjà un grand pas. Le Shérif décida donc de ne pas en rajouter, mais son fils ne perdait rien pour attendre, il pouvait en être sûr.

« -Très bien, je respecte ton choix Stiles.»

« -Merci Papa, t'es génial » fit le plus jeune en soupirant de soulagement et en se levant pour enlacer son père.

Ils se séparèrent et Stiles commença à marcher pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il était soulagé. Cette discussion lui avait fait un grand bien, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'approbation de son père lui était si importante. Avec un sourire bienheureux, il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers son lit, il eut la surprise de découvrir un Derek amusé.

« -C'est pas malin d'être là alors que le Shérif qui va sûrement vouloir ta peau quand il saura que tu convoites son fils est juste un étage en dessous... » marmona Stiles en voyant le sourire qui ornait les lèvres de son loup-garou préféré.

« -Je t'avais dis qu'il ne le prendrait pas mal, il t'aime trop pour te renier parce que t'es gay » répliqua Derek sans prendre en compte la précédente remarque de son compagnon.

« -Je suis pas gay » rétorqua Stiles, en croisant les bras.

L'Alpha leva les sourcils avec un ricannement.

« -Tu n'es pas gay ? » répéta Derek, ne comprenant pas les pensées de son compagnon.

« -Non, je suis amoureux, c'est différent. Je te signale, Derek-je-me-la-pète-Hale que tu as l'immense privilège de retenir toute mon attention et que je ne m'amuse pas à reluquer d'autres hommes, ni d'autres femmes, ni même qui que ce soit d'autre. Je ne suis pas gay, parce que si ça se trouve après toi, et bin je tomberais amoureux d'une fille et... »

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Derek était devant lui, les yeux rougeoyants, grondant férocement.

« -Comment ça, après moi ? » grogna-t-il, menaçant.

Stiles eut un petit rire, à cheval entre le rire nerveux et le rire attendri - l'adoelscent était sûr que Derek l'aimait au moins un peu -, ce qui donnait un effet... étonnant à son rire. Qui d'ailleurs finit par s'étrangler.

« -Je me suis mal exprimé, j'ai l'impression » répondit l'adolescent avec un pauvre sourire. « Je ne compte pas te quitter, j'ai déjà fait trop d'effort pour l'annoncer à mon père. Je voulais simplement te démontrer que je ne suis pas gay. J'aime, je tombe amoureux d'une personnalité et pas du sexe d'une personne. Je suis un romantique, que veux-tu ? »

Il avait presque fini sa phrase dans un couinement. Il n'aimait pas voir Derek comme ça. Il n'avait pas voulu froisser son ego de loup, qui semblait prendre vraiment très, très, très au sérieux leur relation même si elle n'en était qu'à ses débuts.

« -Je suis pardonné, hein ? » demanda doucement Stiles en adressant un regard mouillé à son compagnon.

Derek soupira et ses yeux reprirent leur teinte gris/bleu habituelle alors que le grondement s'arrêtait.

« -Tu ne réfléchis vraiment pas quand tu parles ? » répliqua l'Alpha, exaspéré.

« -Euh... non. C'est une perte de temps pour mon génie. Si je dois tout garder pour moi, j'arrive pas à faire le tri » répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules. « Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit si j'étais pardonné ou pas. »

« -Parce que j'ai pas encore décidé » grommela Derek en croisant les bras.

Avec un sourire espiègle, Stiles agrippa les hanches du loup et captura ses lèvres. Une de ses mains se glissa jusqu'à sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser tandis que de sa langue il caressait les lèvres tentatrices de l'Alpha. Derek céda à la tentation et les entrouvrit pour que la langue de son compagnon vienne jouer avec la sienne. Il essayait d'avoir le dessus sur le baiser, mais Stiles se battait farouchement, amusé.

La main de l'adolescent qui tenait la hanche du loup se glissa sous son haut et caressa doucement la peau chaude son compagnon.

« -Stiles j'ai une urg...»

Derek et Stiles se séparèrent comme s'ils s'étaient brûlés. Un quart de seconde plus tard, une arme de poing, un US 9mm Beretta, était braquée sur l'Alpha.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là Hale ? » demanda le Shérif, dangereusement calme.

Stiles connaissait parfaitement ce ton. C'était celui que prenait son père quand il avait fait une énorme connerie qui lui coûtait souvent très cher. Il déglutit difficilement.

« -Je peux tout vous expliquer, Shérif Stilinski...» commença Derek, les yeux fixés dans ceux de John.

« -J'y compte bien » répliqua durement le père de Stiles.

L'Alpha s'humidifia les lèvres, prêt à servir une excuse valable à son vis-à-vis, mais Stiles s'en mêla, parlant en premier au grand damne de son compagnon.

« - Papa, baisse ton arme, tu vas pas tirer sur ton futur gendre hein ? Allez Derek, dis bonjour à beau-papa... »

Stiles eut un rire nerveux. Jonh s'étrangla, et manqua de s'étouffer.

« -Mon quoi ? Mon... quoi ? QUOI ? » hurla le Shérif, commençant à devenir rouge de colère.

Derek adressa un regard noir à son compagnon. S'il se faisait tirer dessus à cause de Stiles, celui-ci allait le regretter.

« -Hum. Voilà pourquoi je voulais pas te dire le prénom de « l'heureux élu » comme tu dis. Je savais bien que tu n'aimerais pas ça. Mais au point où on en est, ça peut plus être pire alors : Je te présente Derek Hale, la personne que j'aime. De tout mon coeur, hein. Si tu le tuais, tout le monde s'en voudrait. Tu t'en voudrais, hein ? Tu ne tuerais pas l'amour de ma vi...»

« -Tais-toi Stiles ! » vociféra John, tremblant de colère. « Sortez de chez moi immédiatement, Hale, avant que je ne vous tire dessus. »

Derek s'exécuta sans un mot, avançant doucement et évitant tout mouvement brusque. Le Shérif suivit sa progression de son arme. Lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua, signalant le départ de l'Alpha, John se tourna lentement vers son fils.

« -C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? » demanda John, toujours aussi rouge de colère.

Stiles soupira.

« -Non Papa, ce n'est pas une blague. J'aime Derek, et il m'aime, y'a pas plus simple. Je n'ai pas choisis, c'est pas un caprice d'ado, ou une crise, ou je ne sais pas quoi. J'ai pas fais ça pour t'emmerder non plus. J'aime Derek, j'y peux rien » répliqua le fils, commençant lui aussi à s'énerver.

D'accord, son père n'aimait pas Derek, le trouvait louche, et avait pas mal de raison de se méfier. Mais quand même !

« -Papa, je ne te le demanderai qu'une fois : aie confiance en mon jugement. Derek est quelqu'un de bien et il est sincère avec moi. Il tient autant à moi que je tiens à lui. Et sache que tu n'arriveras pas à nous séparer. Tu sais à quel point je peux aller pour obtenir ce que je veux...»

Stiles sentit la tristesse s'abbatre sur lui et ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement. Si son père lui interdisait de voir Derek, il ne le supporterait pas. Il serait même probable qu'il fugue. Il aimait profondément son père, mais le lien qu'il partageait avec Derek était impérieux. Il se savait dépendant de l'Alpha. Il se trouvait d'ailleurs ridicule et complètement pathétique (_Je ressemble à une midinette sérieux, manque plus que je chiale et j'y suis..._) d'être ainsi, mais encore une fois il ne l'avait pas choisi. Il avait juste accepté le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre avec Derek loin de lui.

« -Tu ne sortiras plus de cette chambre, Stiles. Tu es privé de sortie, d'amis, de console. »

« -Tu veux vraiment me priver de ma liberté parce que j'aime quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas ? » demanda Stiles ahuri. « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Tu préfères m'enfermer plutôt que d'affronter la réalité ? Je pensais que tu étais un homme courageux Papa, visiblement je me trompais. Très bien, prive-moi de tout. N'hésite pas, surtout. »

Stiles avait un goût amère dans la bouche. _Le goût de la trahison_, pensa-t-il. Son père était donc si peu compréhensif ?

« -Je ne veux plus t'entendre, Stiles. Tu es puni, c'est tout, fin de la discussion. »

Et il se retira, partant travailler. Des larmes de rage vinrent perler aux coins des yeux de Stiles.

« -Parce qu'il me prive aussi de la parole ?! J'y crois putain ! Il est au courant du premier amendement ou pas ? J'ai le droit de m'exprimer comme bon me semble...»

De colère, il jeta tout ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau au sol - évitant de faire benner son ordinateur chéri. A présent, sa vue était bouillée de larmes brûlantes de colère et de rancoeur. Il colla son poing dans un mur avec force, étouffant le gémissement de douleur qui en résultat. Il était bien trop en colère pour s'attarder sur sa main douloureuse.

Après plusieurs minutes de déchaînement total, sa colère reflua et se tapit dans un coin de sa tête. Il était toujours énervé, oh que oui, mais plus assez pour laisser exprimer puerillement sa rage.

« -Je suis désolé Stiles » fit doucement une voix qu'il connaissait par coeur.

L'adolescent essuya ses joues d'un geste rageur, humilié d'avoir été pris dans un accès de faiblesse. Il haussa les épaules.

« -On est fixé au moins » répondit-il finalement, quand il fut sûr de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix.

Sans rien ajouté, il attrapa un sac de sport et commença à y ranger - ou plutôt fourrer - ses affaires.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais Stiles ? » demanda l'Alpha.

Il s'inquiétait pour son compagnon. Il était resté sous la fenêtre tout au long de sa dispute avec son père, près à intervenir si le Shérif devenait violent. Il était attristé que Stiles et son père n'aient pas discuter plus amplement de la situation. Le Shérif avait peut-être pas pris la bonne décision, même s'il pensait que c'était la meilleure pour protéger son fils.

« -Je fais mon sac, ça se voit pas ? » répliqua durement l'adolescent.

L'Alpha fit quelques pas et attrapa le bras de Stiles qui tremblait de rage.

« -Stiles » fit-il avec douceur. « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu es en colère, et je le comprends, mais fuir n'est pas la solution à tout nos problèmes. »

« -Et bah là, si. Je veux juste... je veux juste m'éloigner de lui quelques temps. Je veux qu'il comprenne qu'il n'a pas son mot à dire sur la façon dont je dirige ma vie amoureuse. Il est mon père, pas un tyran. Il ne peut pas décider qui j'aime ou n'aime pas. Je ne peux même pas le décider moi-même ! Je veux être avec toi, Derek, et je me fiche de ce qu'il en pense...»

Le loup sourit tristement en secouant la tête.

« -Tu te mens à toi-même Stiles. Tu donnes beaucoup d'importance à ce qu'en pense ton père. C'est normal. Il ne veut que te protéger du mieux qu'il peut. »

Stiles soupira en entre-mêlant leurs doigts.

« -Je sais mais... s'il-te-plaît, Derek, emmène-moi avec toi. Juste pour un jour ou deux, le temps que notre colère redescende. Je ne veux pas faire ou dire des choses que je regretterais. »

L'Alpha pensait toujours que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais devant la détresse de son compagnon, il céda. Il hocha simplement la tête et Stiles reprit son activité. Il attrapa son PC et il partit avec Derek, balançant son sac sur la banquette de la Camaro.

Ooo0ooO

A son bureau, John essayait de se concentrer sur le nouveau dossier qu'il avait reçu sur le cadavre fraîchement retrouvé mais il ne faisait que ruminer sa dispute avec son fils. Ca avait dérapé bien plus loin que ce qu'il avait voulu. Il avait été vraiment choqué de voir Hale dans les bras de son fils. Il avait été suspecté de meurtre, il semblait toujours faire quelque chose de louche, et il était plus vieux que Stiles. Le Shérif n'avait plus été capable de penser correctement, un tas de scénario tous plus glauques les uns que les autres passant dans sa tête. Derek voulait peut-être du mal à son fils ? Il le menaçait peut-être ? Le faisait chanter ? Cet homme était dangereux et il ne voulait pas que son fils unique fréquente quelqu'un d'aussi... néfaste.

Mais plus il y pensait, plus il se trouvait injuste. Stiles lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance et il ne l'avait pas fait. Pourtant, son fils était quelqu'un de très déductif et savait cerner les gens. Peut-être que son fils connaissait effectivement Derek plus que son père. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir l'homme comme un criminel, quelqu'un capable de manipuler Stiles, adolescent naïf et profondément gentil. Et ça ne faisait qu'alimenter sa colère. Il en voulait terriblement à Derek, parce qu'à cause de lui, son fils s'éloignait doucement.

Il décida d'avoir une conversation avec Stiles dès qu'il rentrerait de son travail et se remit sur son dossier pour le boucler au plus vite. Les conclusions du médecin légiste le libérèrent, la cause de la mort étant une importante prise de drogue. Il monta dans sa voiture et roula jusqu'à chez lui, préparant mentalement ce qu'il allait dire à son fils.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise et sa rage de voir que Stiles n'était plus là, et qu'il avait pris des affaires avec lui.

_Ce gamin va me tuer..._

Le Shérif soupira. Il savait où Stiles s'était réfugié. Il était forcément chez Hale. John fut tiraillé un instant entre son envie de courir jusqu'à chez Hale arme en main, pour régler le problème et reprendre son fils, et sa raison qui lui conseillait de ne pas y aller. Il n'était pas sûr de maîtriser sa colère, et il savait que rien ne s'arrangerait tant qu'il était dans cet état. Il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre son fils plus que ce n'était déjà fait. Il aimait trop Stiles pour ça.

Le Shérif ne dormit rien de la nuit, ses pensées tournées vers son fils.

Ooo0ooO

Voyant la mine inquiète de son neveu et celle triste de Stiles, Peter ne fit aucune remarque. Il se contenta de voir passer le couple depuis le salon. Derek conduisit son compagnon jusqu'à sa chambre où il s'étala sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague. Les pensées de Stiles étaient tourmentée par sa dispute avec son père. Il revoyait sans cesse cette lueur de rage et de méfiance dans le regard du Shérif, et ça le blessait un peu plus chaque fois. Derek s'installa sur le lit, dos à la tête de lit, près de Stiles.

« -Arrête d'y penser Stiles, tu te fais du mal pour rien. Ca va s'arranger, tu verras » tenta-t-il de l'apaiser.

Il caressa tendrement sa joue avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux en un geste de réconfort.

« -Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? » marmonna l'adolescent.

« -Je te connais. Je sais que tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux, et te réconcilier avec ton père fait partie de tes priorités. Tu obtiendras ce que tu veux, je te fais confiance...»

« -Comment tu fais ? » demanda l'adolescent en dardant son regard noisette sur lui.

Derek haussa un sourcil, ne voyant pas où son compagnon voulait en venir.

« -Comment tu fais pour ne pas être en colère contre lui ? Il t'a jeter dehors en te _menaçant_ avec une arme, il a voulu qu'on se sépare... Et comment tu fais pour vouloir qu'on se réconcilie ? Et si ça nous séparait ? Et si mon père n'acceptait jamais notre relation ? Et si...»

« -Avec des « Et si ?» on pourrait refaire le monde, chaton. Je suis en colère contre lui, mais je le comprends. Tu es son fils unique, il a peur pour toi. Il t'aime plus que tout au monde, c'est ton père. Ne doute pas de ça. Sa réaction est normale, il a paniqué. Laisse lui du temps, il s'y fera. Et puis, son arme ne me fait pas peur, il ne m'empêchera pas de t'approcher, tu peux en être sûr...»

Stiles lui sourit doucement. Derek n'était pas un homme de mots, et pourtant il faisait de longues phrases quand il le voulait bien. L'adolescent se redressa sur les coudes pour embrasser amoureusement l'Alpha. Il se sentait réconforté par le soutient indéfectible de son compagnon qui le connaissait bien.

« -Merci Derek... Tu te rends compte que tu as fais pleins phrases à la suite, qui ont alimentées une conversation ? Y'a du progrès ! » lança Stiles avec un petit rire espiègle.

L'Alpha sourit en voyant que son compagnon avait repris son ton enjoué.

« -Ne t'y habitues pas » répliqua-t-il.

« -Pourtant, j'aime quand tu parles. Mais je préfère quand tu m'embrasses. »

Ils se bécotèrent pendant environs une heure avant que Stiles ne s'endorme, épuisé par tant d'émotions, la tête sur le torse de son compagnon. L'Alpha regarda Stiles dormirent en caressant doucement son dos en un geste répétitif et apaisant. Il passa une bonne partie de la nuit à réflichir à un moyen de rabibocher Stiles et son père.

Ooo0ooO

Le Shérif ouvrit un oeil embué de sommeil. Il avait été réveillé par un bruit strident. Il regarda son réveil : 6h30. Avec un g, il tendit la main vers son téléphone, responsable de son réveil.

_Stiles : Viens chez Derek._

Le Shérif n'y réfléchit même pas à deux fois, il se leva, prit une rapide douche, s'habilla et fonça chez Hale. Si son fils voulait parler avec lui, alors il n'y avait pas à hésiter. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'appartement, il marcha d'un pas rapide et monta les escaliers. Il se demandait si son fils allait lui signifier clairement qu'il ne voulait plus avoir de contact avec lui ou s'il avait l'intention de laisser son père se faire pardonner.

Arrivé devant la porte de Hale, il mit quelques secondes avant de frapper pour rassembler son courage. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas sur Stiles mais sur le propriétaire des lieux. Le Shérif se crispa, essayant d'endiguer la colère qu'il ressentait.

« -Shérif Stilinski. Entrez » fit simplement Derek en s'effaçant.

Après une hésitation, il mit un pied dans l'appartement et observa les lieux. C'était décoré avec simplicité et avec goût. De ce qu'il pouvait voir du salon, du couloir et de la cuisine, tout était dans des tons chaud ; marron, rose, orange jaune avec quelques touche de blanc et de noir. L'endroit était propre et bien rangé. Son hôte le laissa faire son inspection avant de l'enjoindre à le suivre dans la cuisine. C'était une cuisine moderne, et tout aussi _clean_ que le reste. D'un geste, Derek invita le Shérif à s'asseoir et lui proposa un café. Bien que méfiant, John accepta.

« -Où est mon fils ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« -Il dort » répondit Derek en lui posant sa tasse devant lui. Devant le froncement de sourcils du Shérif, il continua. « C'est moi qui vous ai envoyé ce message. J'avais besoin de vous parler et je doutais que vous veniez si je vous avais envoyé un message de mon propre téléphone. »

Le Shérif ne chercha pas à nier, c'était vrai. Il ne serait pas venu pour Derek. Il était venu pour Stiles.

« -J'ai conscience que vous n'avez pas confiance en moi... » commença l'Alpha.

« -Je vous ai arrêté deux fois, je pense être dans mon droit » l'interrompit John.

« -Et ces deux fois, c'était Stiles qui m'avait désigné comme coupable, avant de me disculper lui-même, les deux fois. J'ai toujours été innocent, et Stiles le savait. » Il fit une pause. « Je ne vous demande pas de m'aimer, je ne suis pas parfait et sûrement pas ce que vous attendiez pour Stiles. Mais je l'aime. Et de savoir que vous ne cautionnez pas notre amour détruit votre fils. Il vous aime, il est touché de votre réaction et pas de la bonne manière. Si vous ne faite pas un effort pour moi, faites le pour lui, il en a besoin. Vous n'êtes même pas obligé de m'adresser la parole plus que nécessaire, une ou deux formules de politesse et c'est tout. Mais ça fera plaisir à Stiles et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, tendu. Le Shérif n'était toujours pas convaincu par Hale. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Alors qu'il se murait dans un mutisme borné, Stiles fit son entrée en bâillant, les yeux à demi-fermés. Il s'approcha de Derek, embrassa son crâne avec tendresse avant de se diriger vers un placard pour prendre un bol. Puis il se figea. Après une inspiration profonde, il se tourna lentement vers la table. Oui, il avait bien vu. Son père était là. Dans la cuisine de Derek. A 7h15 du matin.

Il cligna des yeux.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? » demanda-t-il, toujours en colère.

Derek se leva et lui prit la main.

« -C'est moi qui l'ai appelé chaton » fit doucement l'Alpha. « Vous devez parler tout les deux. »

« -J'ai pas envie de lui parler, de toute façon il ne veut plus m'entendre » répliqua puérilement Stiles une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

Derek eut envie de la lui effacer d'un baiser, mais en présence du Shérif, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

« -Stiles. On en a déjà discuter hier, tu te rappelles ? Te réconcilier avec ton père fait partie de tes priorités. C'est l'occasion de vous expliquer.» Il pressa la main de son compagnon avant d'ajouter, plus bas pour que seul Stiles entende : « Ne gâche pas cette chance, chaton, tu vas le regretter sinon. »

Stiles soupira en serrant la main de Derek.

« -Okay, okay, mais tu restes avec moi » souffla-t-il en dardant son regard noisette dans celui gris/bleu de son compagnon.

Derek put y lire sa peur que tout se passe comme la veille. Il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir modérer ses paroles et l'Alpha lui semblait tellement calme que sa présence l'apaisait. Derek hocha la tête et retourna s'installer à la table, Stiles à ses côtés.

Le Shérif s'était senti exclu pendant leur conversation en aparté. Il avait remarqué le geste affectueux de Derek et avait serré les poings et les dents pour ne pas dire ou faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Finalement, il entendit Hale convaincre son fils de lui parler et il en fut étonné. Stiles et lui s'assirent en face du Shérif en silence. Silence qui dura jusqu'à ce que John décide de le briser.

« -Stiles je... je suis désolé d'avoir réagi de cette manière. C'était peut-être un peu excessif. »

Stiles émit un ricanement. _Un peu excessif ? Il se fout de ma gueule ? Il voulait m'enfermer dans une tour pour que Derek ne m'approche plus !_

« -Mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec ... _ça _» reprit-il en les montrant tout les deux.

« -Ca ne change rien Papa.»

« -Bien sûr que si. Tu es mineur, Stiles ! C'est du détournement. Paragraphe 261.5, b : « _Toute personne qui est mêlée à rapport sexuel illégal avec un/une mineur(e) qui n'est pas âgé(e) de plus de trois ans ou de moins de trois ans par rapport à l'âge de l'auteur de l'acte, est coupable d'un délit_ ». C'est dans le code pénal de Californie. Derek est de six ans ton aîné, c'est une infraction !»

Stiles soupira d'exaspération.

« -Pour que ça soit une infraction au code pénal, il faudrait déjà que Derek et moi ayons couché ensemble ! » s'énerva l'adolescent. « Je connais aussi bien que toi nos lois, Papa, et je les respecte. Je suis toujours vierge, et ce jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans. Qui sont dans deux mois. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Cette situation ressemblait à une impasse. Stiles ne voyait pas comme s'en sortir sans fuir l'Etat.

« -Monsieur Stilinski » intervint posément Derek, « qu'est-ce qu'il vous dérange vraiment dans cette relation ? Le fait que je sois un homme ? Que je sois plus vieux ? Ou que je sois Derek Hale ? »

« -Un peu de tout, je suppose » répondit le Shérif, de mauvaise grâce.

« -Pour les deux premières question je n'y peux rien, c'est votre problème. Pour la troisième, ça peut s'arranger. Je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez, et je peux vous le prouver si vous m'en laissez l'occasion. »

« -Fais-le pour moi, Papa, je t'en prie... Laisse une chance à Derek... »

Le Shérif observa le couple devant lui. Son fils semblait être agité par diverses émotions qui défilaient sur son visage : espoir, peur, appréhension, doute. John soupira.

« -Très bien, je vais essayer de faire un effort...»

« -Merci Papa » sourit chaleureusement Stiles.

Le Shérif hocha simplement la tête avant de se lever, arguant qu'il devait aller travailler. Quand il fut sortit, Stiles se colla à Derek.

« -Ca aurait pu être pire » commenta-t-il. « Finalement, tu avais peut-être raison ; avec du temps il s'y fera. »

« -J'ai toujours raison » réplique le loup avec un sourire suffisant.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel quand une ombre attira son regard. Peter était dans l'embrasure de la porte, arborant un sourire amusé.

« -Sympas la rencontre avec beau-papa ! Si c'est toujours aussi intéressant, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, je me suis bien marré ! Le coup du «Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange dans cette relation » était hi-la-rant ! Mon neveu préféré, tu l'as coincé comme un maître. J'ai l'impression que je déteins sur toi...»

Stiles frissonna. _Oh mon dieu, c'est bien ce que je pensais avec le gène psychopathe..._

« -Certainement pas » contra Derek. « Toi, tu lui aurais simplement arraché la gorge. »

« -Tu marques un point ! » sourit Peter.

_FIN_

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? :D

Laissez une petite review hein, elle ne mord pas ah ah !

A bientôt pour un nouvel OS les loulous ! Et surtout si vous avez des thèmes à proposer, n'hésitez pas à me les soumettre par MP ou par review :D :coeur:


End file.
